Insanity to the Tenth Degree
by Indigo Foxx
Summary: DEAD. DISCONTINUED. Need I say more? Indigo Foxx
1. Integrity

**How Does It Feel?**

**Summary: America…motorcycles, magical bridges that transport you five hundred years into the past, halfway across the world, crazy witches, perverted dog demons. What could be better? **

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku**

**Rated: Mature, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: Who's ready for some OOC!!!!!? **

**Audience/Cheers/**

**Koga: Who's ready for Harley Davidson Choppers?!**

**Ayame: Who's ready to laugh yourself to death!?**

**Audience/whistles in excitement/**

**Sess: Who's ready to be quiet. /evil smile/**

**Audience: o.o….**

**InuT: Aww lighten up! II**

**Audience: OO….yay?**

**Indigo: Well….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing red button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, Bands, or songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter One: ****OO… Integrity**

The sun was just above the horizon as she grabbed her messenger bag and her two guitars. Her parents were kicking her out of their house! This sucked! She strapped her messenger bag to the back of her Harley Davidson Chopper. Her parents were still asleep and she decided to leave before they woke up. It was better that way. It always was better than saying goodbye.

She started her engine and waited for her motorcycle to heat up before she pulled out of the drive way. She was very happy her street led to a highway! Riding in silence people looked over to see her sporting her work uniform that looked a lot like a private school outfit. She designed leather sock-like boots to go along with her uniform, mainly because the black leather showed off her leg's muscles and went up to her mid-thigh, she was conservative but not the cover-up-every-inch-of-her-body-type. (I have the picture on my profile JSUK! Her weapon is there too!)

The outfit consisted of a plated-skirt, and a collared top that had sleeves that went to her forearm. It was a very soft ivory color and had slate blue and mauve on the whole outfit. A long black ribbon was tied in her head, holding up some of her dark brown/red waist-length hair in a half ponytail. The rest of her hair free to blow in the wind. Her soft, emerald green eyes shone in the rising sun, her thick eyelashes enhancing their beauty. She had a body that would make most women glow green with jealousy.

She chuckled as she spotted her exit, veering to the right with caution. _**(There are very crazy drivers nowadays. You can never be too safe!) **_She exited the highway and spotted a dirt road that had never been there before.

'Odd.' She thought and turned onto it, curiosity getting the best of her. Curiosity was her biggest weakness, it always got her into situations that she barely escaped without consequence. But she was a wolf, what could she do about it? Up ahead a huge wooden bridge came into view. It looked sturdy enough… She revved the engine, speeding up considerably. But just as she got halfway across a bright blue light engulfed her.

Unlike most girls, she did not panic in these situations, she was calm and collected. Cracking an eyes open she squeaked. In front of her was a giant army of samurai, demon, and many other things, the important thing was that they were all **men. **There were **thousands** of men.

She remembered her Chopper was still on and swore. She then noticed the attention she was attracting.

"Wow! What a woman! She's gorgeous! What's that object she's on?" A demon with red eyes exclaimed in awe, standing up. Her wolf tail twitched and bristled as his voice drew even more attention to her. 'I'm in **JAPAN**?!'

"I've never seen her before, not in all of Japan." An ogre demon said as others rose from their positions.

"Pretty lady! Can you help Rin find her lord? Rin lost herself while foraging for food, these nice men took me to their group and fed me! I've been here for a while." A young girl in a yellow and orange checkered kimono asked. She was adorable! How could she resist those puppy eyes!

"Um…Oh! S-sure?" She said unsure. 'I can talk Japanese?! WTF?'

"Yay! Rin will find her Lord Sesshomaru with pretty lady!" Rin squealed and hugged her arm.

"Um, yeah? My friends and family call me Foxx, with two x's" Foxx said nervously. "Here…get on my lap and hold on, I don't want you falling off while this is in motion." Rin scrambled onto her lap and held onto her tightly, giggling in joy. "Um. I'm going to be taking off so if any of you have sensitive ears please cover them."

Rin put her hands over her ears and Foxx revved the engine, the sound made Rin squeal in surprise, the sound of the engine making some of the youkai jump in shock.

A young priestess looked off into the distance and heard an oddly familiar noise.

"That sounds like a motorcycle from my era." She said frowning and InuYasha took a defensive position. Foxx got to the top of the hill and was heading down it when she spotted them, coming to a halt a few feet away. She looked at the group and gasped at Kagome, whipping out a studded wallet and pulling out a picture, looking back and forth at least ten times. Kagome gasped as remembrance smacked her upside the head and she looked at Foxx in disbelief.

"**Foxx**? What are you doing here in the feudal era?" Kagome gasped noticing Rin perched in her lap. "And what is Lord Sesshomaru's ward doing in your lap? Did you steal her?"

"S-she asked me to find a lord by the name of Sesshomaru. She's lost. As for why I'm her, I saw a dirt road that wasn't there before on my way to Detroit and I was crossing a wooden bridge when a bright blue light engulfed me. This morning my parents gave me the boot, so I think I'll stay here. I like it here."

"Ooo!" Sango squealed spotting her tail. "It's so cute!"

"….Thank you?"

"HELL NO! I will not have a mangy wolf in this…group?" InuYasha paled when Foxx sent him a glare scarier than Sesshomaru's

"Don't. Call. Me. Names. If you want me to respect you, you need to respect me." Sango looked on in admiration and Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo shivered.

'Scary.' Miroku thought. A large breeze passed through the clearing and Foxx sniffed the air, nodding repeatedly.

"Yup. That's it." She said doing a double-check. "Yes I'm positive that's who I think it is."

"What?" InuYasha asked sniffing the air.

"You can't smell it? It's similar to your scent and it's the second most dominant scent on Rin. It must be the lord that takes care of this cutie." Foxx said as a figure clad in white waked out of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has missed you!" Rin squealed and hugged his legs. He patted her head and sniffed the air delicately, his gaze locking on the she-wolf. 'Rin's scent is most dominant on the she-wolf.' He walked over and saw her tail bristle lightly, uneasiness radiating off of her.

"Rin is safe. This Sesshomaru thanks you." Sesshomaru said in his trademark monotone voice and she smiled nervously.

"…You're welcome?" Foxx trailed off.

"Why the hell are you here you b-" InuYasha started.

"Sit boy! Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Foxx will punish him later. She comes up with wicked punishments." Kagome said and Sesshomaru turned back to Foxx who was smiling at the grounded hanyou evilly. She rubbed her hands together and let out a soft maniacal laugh that sent shivers through most of the group.

"What should I do to him….Read an extremely boring book to him…no…sing in a high-pitched squeaky voice….nah too easy…pull on his ears until he looses consciousness? Yeah that'll work…hehehehehehe…" Foxx snickered, her tail wagging in anticipation.

"You have torturing methods?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome smacked her forehead, she just put the deadliest killer ever with the best torturer alive. This was going to prove bad.

"Uh-huh. I have done many bad things…hehehe…and I got the evil mastermind award from the student class that I graduated from. Though I rarely used them…but when I did…Ohhoho, it was **bad**!" Foxx said grinning like a Cheshire cat. InuYasha's ears planted themselves against his head and he paled considerably.

"I believe I shall stay a while…Rin, go play with the kit." Sesshomaru said interested.

"Chill man. It's not like I'll chop your ears or any other vitals off if you know what I mean." Foxx said and held her hand out to Sesshomaru who took it and shook it. "My friends call me Foxx, with one more x than usual."

"But you are a wolf are you not?" Sesshomaru said arching a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Well…my personality is what earned me that name…so…yeah." She giggled.

"I never did get your real name…what is it?" Kagome asked.

"My real name is Melanie Rose. You can call me Mel-Mel if you want." Foxx said. "Melanie's in Greek, it means dark or dressed in black."

"'Greek'?" Sango echoed.

"It's a name for a certain people from a different land mass. They have a totally different appearance and that's why I look so different, I have no Japanese blood in me whatsoever. I have German, Italian, Greek, and Irish blood in my veins." Foxx said proudly hands on hips.

They heard the villagers talking and Foxx turned around, freaking out. "HEY! NO TOUCHY THE HARLEY!" The villagers scrambled away and settled for looking at it from a good distance. A shrill cackle rang through the air and Foxx growled in irritation.

"I have found you sons of InuTashio!"

"OMG" Indigo said softly looking at the ugly woman on the hill, covering her nose. "Three words lady! Soap and water!" Sango giggled at that. It was forward and to the point. The scent of ill will and magic was in the hair and InuYasha growled.

"A witch." He snarled and drew Tetsusaiga.

"The witch looks like Urasue!" Shippo shouted and Kagome gasped. He was right. But that means…is she here to bring someone back to life?!

"You're not getting Kagome!" InuYasha shouted and the witch laughed at him.

"I am not here for a pathetic miko! I am here for the black pearl!" The witch cackled and everyone took defensive positions around InuYasha. The witch disappeared and reappeared in front of InuYasha, behind the rest of the group. He was froze in shock and she chanted a short spell, making him scream in pain as the pearl came out of his eye. He fell to the ground holding his eyes and Sango took a swing at the witch.

The witch dodged and threw the pearl to the ground as it glowed yellow, the portal was now opened. She tensed and spotted someone standing in front of the portal smiling.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Green eyes teased the witch and Kagome looked on in excitement.

"You have extraordinary power! You'll be perfect for the person to channel the soul back into his body!" The witch said and knocked her out with amazing speed.

"F-Foxx!" Kagome shouted and watched in horror as the witch took Foxx into the portal. She raced over and jumped in, determined to save her friend. Everyone followed, even Sesshomaru, because he would not let the witch defile his father's grave.

Everyone's eyes widened greatly as they heard the witch said.

"The great dog general shall live again!"


	2. Resurrection and Perversity

**How Does It Feel?**

**Summary: America…motorcycles, magical bridges that transport you five hundred years into the past, halfway across the world, crazy witches, perverted dog demons. What could be better? **

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku**

**Rated: Mature, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story! We're blowing up a clay statue of President Bush!**

**Audience: O.O**

**Indigo: Gawd I'm just kidding!**

**Audience/Laughs/**

**InuT: Foxx! Foxx my love! Where you be? (lol)**

**Foxx: Definitely not in the skittle bag/in skittle bag eating skittles**

**Sess/rolls eyes/ Kagome darling, we should go get ready, this is where it gets insane!**

**Indigo: No! Bad Foxx! You're gonna get hyper!**

**Foxx: Nuh uh! I have good control over my mind.**

**InuT: You lied to me! You said you weren't in the skittle bag/teary-eyed/**

**Indigo: Straighten that lip man! You gotta get to sleep!**

**InuT: Alright**

**Indigo: Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now/hits giant glowing red button/ **

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, Bands, or songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Two:** Resurrection and Perversity

"Foxx! Wake up!" Miroku shouted from where his feet where held by a spell the which cast, as were Shippo, Sango, InuYasha, Kirara, and Sesshomaru's feet. It seemed they underestimated yet another opponent. Foxx was under a spell that made her do whatever the witch, who's name they found out was Ikusi, commanded her to do. She was currently under the command of standing still as the witch painted symbols in black ink on her body. She could talk and move her head, but her body was in complete under the control of Ikusi.

"H-Hey! Don't put that on me! The ink will seep into my pores and get in my bloodstream! I'll get ink poisoning!" Foxx yelled wanting nothing more than to rip the witch to shreds. Ikusi was drawing the earth symbol on her head, she had already gotten the fire and water symbols on her hands, and the wind and metal symbols on her now bare feet. With one last stroke of the brush, Ikusi started to chant and Foxx glowed a dark purple.

What are you do- OW!" Foxx shrieked as she pulsed, the gravesite responding and pulsing through her, making the pain escalate.

"Strong, strong indeed!" Ikusi cackled circling her as she pulsed and howled in pain. 'Usually it would take hours before the deliverance of the soul would begin, but she's very strong! I've never felt this aura on anyone in all of Japan! It's like she's the reincarnate of a very strong goddess or other…' Foxx howled in pain and struggled to break free from the spell, screaming in agony as another great pulse wracked her petite fighter's body.

"Foxx! Sango cried feeling the pulsing that came from her new friend. It was powerful, warm, peaceful, and it had a **giant** aura, it must hurt her bad. A green light shot from the sky and turned into an orb, floating in her aura until it passed through her body to the skeleton beneath her.

There was an extremely bright light and the witch was destroyed, when it died down they saw Foxx on the bone covered ground, and an alive InuTashio asleep a small distance away from the group. Foxx was unconscious and bleeding from her hands a small bit, either way it must've hurt.

InuYasha picked her up and carried her to Kirara while Sesshomaru put InuTashio on his youkai cloud before generating another to stand on.

"It is best we leave before the portal shuts." He said and everyone took to the air, he glanced at his father, who was on his side, sleeping peacefully, a small and very light snore escaping his lips. 'Father…'

It was a week later, Foxx had woke up the day after, taking almost half a bottle of aspirin through out the whole day. Her whole body ached from the stress of being forced to channel InuTashio, who was still unconscious, into his body. Over the next few days her body recovered and it was now exactly a week since he had been resurrected.

They sat by the fire eating dinner creating a small conversation about weaponry. Foxx was facing away from InuTashio. No one expected what happened next.

"Yeah I have this sp- **HENTAI**!" Foxx hollered and a stinging slap was heard, a crash and thud following it. In the corner was none other than InuTashio, who was smiling perversely and was holding his red cheek.

**Before the slap:**

'Hn…where…am I? What's that heavenly scent?' He thought and opened his eyes a small bit, hearing voices. He turned his head to the side and smiled. '**Hello. **What have we here? A woman with her backside to me! She has a nice round ass….maybe I could just…' His hand reached out and groped the firm mound. He saw the woman's wolf tail bristle.

**"**sp**- HENTAI!" **The wolf demoness hollered and he felt a stinging slap that sent him into the corner, sitting down. He smiled perversely and held his red cheek.

'What a nice ass. A fiery little vixen. But I like a challenge. She has a **strong** arm.' He thought smiling.

**After the smack:**

Foxx was sitting as far as she could from InuTashio, it would be an insult to say she was pissed, she shook her fist at the inu who just looked at her his eyes trailing down her body. She stood up and Sango grabbed her arm to keep her from tearing apart the inu who had just checked her out.

"F-Foxx. Calm down please!" Sango sweat-dropped trying to usher the young wolf woman into calming down. Foxx was growling and her tail was very big, being bristled and all, she looked like she was ready to rip him apart.

"C-Calm down?! How can I be calm when there's a man _**groping**_ me!? I should cut off every vital he has! I have never felt so violated in my entire life! If I didn't have this kind of patience he'd be buried in the ground by now!? Fox seethed, glaring at InuTashio who feigned innocence.

"But you're so beautiful!" InuTashio stated and her hands flew up to her bright red cheeks, she looked away quickly. He was confused…

"Did he say something wrong?" Rin asked cutely from Sesshomaru's lap.

"Um…She's not used to getting compliments, or at least she didn't believe them because usually the person who gave her the compliment was screaming in her face the next." Kagome explained and they all nodded, eyebrows raised.

"Father. I see you have already reverted back to your perverse ways?" Sesshomaru asked in a tone of disapproval a frown marring his beautiful features.

InuTashio just chuckled and rubbed his tender cheek. "I'll tell you she has one nasty smack, usually I wouldn't have been move in the slightest, so she's very strong."

"I **don't** believe it! The man I always thought was a mighty, great, all-powerful Lord turns out to be a **lecher**! My old man is a lecher! A fucking lecher!" InuYasha said angrily, waving his arms dramatically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me. The monk and I are not the only perverts in this room." InuTashio said and everyone glanced around nervously.

"Who?" Sango asked scooting closer to Foxx, Kagome following suit.

"You'll find out soon enough." InuTashio sighed, closing his eyes he chuckled. Rin just sat there in Sesshomaru's lap humming, playing with a lock of his hair. "Now may I ask who this darling child is?"

"Rin is Rin!" Rin chirped happily.

"Well it's nice to meet someone who squeezed their way into my son's heart." InuTashio said and eyes Sango.

"I and Sango, one of the slayers that are in the Demon Slayer's village. They were killed but after the final battle with our enemy all the innocent lives were restored. This is Kirara, my companion and friend."

"I am Miroku, a monk, and Sango's fiancé. Before the final battle was over there was a black hole in my hand."

"I'm Shippo! Kagome took me in when my parents were killed but they're alive now! I'm visiting for a while!" Shippo said happily.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, a miko from five-hundred years into the future. When we retrieved and completed the Shikon jewel it merged with my soul. I'm immortal now." Kagome said.

"I'm Melanie. My friends call me Foxx. I'm from the same era as Kagome but I'm from a different continent…" Foxx said calmly. She twitched in irritation and she slapped her neck. Everyone shook their heads and sighed.

"Myoga…" InuYasha growled. Myoga squeaked in fear at the vicious glare he received from Foxx. It even made the hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stand up.

A little while later Foxx walked outside and sat on her Harley, looking at the starlit sky. Smelling someone coming out of the hut she identified the scent of pine trees, storm, and mountain rain to be InuTashio, who settled himself against the wall of the hut.

"I apologize for the things I did at dinner, sometimes my thoughts get the better of me." InuTashio apologized looking at the stars with her. "Why are you not asleep like the others?"

"I just don't want to sleep yet." Foxx sighed and giggled.

"What?"

"Well…you are the very first man to ever try anything intimate with me." Foxx said and blushed a bit. "I would catch a man's intention for me and reject them, no one seems to love me unless it's sibling or parental love."

"I wasn't in love with my son's mothers." InuTashio said.

"You weren't?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, sadly, they were alliance offering gifts. I had no say in the matter, and Sesshomaru's mother asked me if I could pup her, she said she wanted a child and I needed an heir. I hoped that having Sesshomaru would bring us together, but it only pushed us further apart. But we loved Sesshomaru with all our hearts. That was true. After one-thousand years she decided she wanted to give Sesshomaru a baby brother or sister, so after a while she was pupped. But fate was to be cruel and she went to a nearby village to check on a woman who had given birth not to long ago. She was ambushed by cat demons and killed instantly.

Sesshomaru hated me for taking Izayoi as a mate. When InuYasha was born he despised InuYasha for leading to my death and for ruining his life by forcing him into the role of a lord. He has lightened up a bit since I returned from the dead. But he knows that I'll eventually find another mate.

This time I'll ask their opinion on the woman and take it to heart. I never gave Sesshomaru a say about Izayoi, and a month after her death, when she didn't come to heaven, where I was waiting for her, I found out she slept with other men than I. So I became upset. I was surprised to be alive again." InuTashio said with a heavy sigh as he sat down next to her legs.

"I've always wanted to have children. But the fact that I never find a loyal man and that I am scared of birthing because some mothers die while giving birth. 'H-hey! Where are you taking me! I haven't given birth to my baby yet!' 'Oh! Well! Here you go, you're dead, welcome to death!' 'No!'" Foxx acted out and he laughed heartily. She yawned and stretched, standing up. "Well. Goodnight InuTashio."

"Goodnight Foxx." InuTashio said and followed her in, situating himself into a corner and falling into an aware sleep.

_**//A.N/ Sorry I haven't been working on the other stories! I had writer's block! I'm getting to it immediately!//**_

**Indigo: Nap time! Chop! Chop!**

**InuY: HELL NO! I'm not a little runt anymore! You can't….eep /cowers/**

**Indigo: Nap. Time. Now.**

**InuY and Cast/Falls asleep/ **


	3. I Belong Somewhere

**How Does It Feel?**

**Summary of Chapter: Foxx explains love to Rin and Shippo. Some people think of their love for their other. Foxx tells a tale of a pissed off gerbil. And InuTashio gets his ass handed to him on a silver plate! Oooo! **

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku**

**Rated: T for now, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: Well….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing red button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, the Macarena, Bands, or songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Three: I Belong…Somewhere**

It was three months later when they went through the traditional 'sit, smack, and hit' routine. Rin , Shippo, and Foxx went to the flower field not too far from the village with, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and InuTashio. Foxx was relaxing underneath a tree, InuTashio was up in the tree watching Rin and Shippo play tag, chuckling at their innocence.

Rin and Shippo raced over to Foxx and hugged her before sitting in her lap. As they cooled down Rin turned to look up at Foxx who's eyes were shut. "Foxx?"

Foxx cracked open one emerald eyes to look at the adorable girl in front of her. "Um. What does love feel like?" This caught the other adult's attention and they turned to watch her explain or reject the question.

"Love is hard to explain….I'll try my best. Now let's see….love…" Foxx bit her lip trying to think of how to word it. "Love is a feeling you get when you care about someone, sometimes it's unspoken and shown through actions. It does not go away easily. It's sometimes a joyful, happy, feeling. It can make you stronger, more confident, and it feels as if you could just laugh away every care in the world. It feels like you have been wrapped in a nice and warm blanket in the coldest of weather. It lets someone you know, know that you care or that they care for you. Love can be in the form of protectiveness or possessiveness, or it can be when they yell at you for doing something foolish that could have harmed you. A mother when she gives birth to a child, she feels an instant love for the child that has grown inside her for how many months it had been inside her. She also feels a sudden connection to the child, like they have known them for years and years. They also feel undying protectiveness.

A father, when his child is born, feels more respectful towards his wife, and he has a new appreciation for life. They could have easily been taken from him and the world. He feels adoration at the small wonder in front of him, and feels pride when it does even the smallest of accomplishments. Like if the child grasps his finger with it's tiny hand, when they take their first steps, when they learn to say their first words, when they lose their first tooth. Every tiny thing they do that love grows stronger. It makes you full." Foxx said happily and Kagome smiled warmly, InuTashio smiled also, that was definitely true. "But. There is a dark side to love. Pain, sorrow, agony, loneliness, loss, anger, jealousy, they're only few of the many emotions that hurt you.

It's the pain you feel when you aren't receiving love or any form of care. It can be your downfall. It makes you feel like you could curl into a ball and cry forever. It could make you want to scream in frustration and anger. It can make your heart feel heavy and make you feel dead inside. It can sometimes feel like your being torn apart, to shred until your nothing, your whole life is destroyed when you give love to someone who doesn't return it.

It can be sad, forbidden love, that can tear you apart because you must lie in order to see that person you hold so dear. You could hurt yourself mentally or physically. You could feel cold and lonely, even though there are hundreds of people talking to you and telling you that they care. You feel like you could scream, you lock yourself inside and shield your heart from other people, giving them the fake person you are on the outside.

You would feel angry, sad, and confused at the same time. It's terrible if you are rejected by the person who likes you. But otherwise love is a wonderful thing." Foxx finished and Rin looked at her in awe.

"So love is a connection to others?" Shippo asked.

"A bond." She corrected.

"Rin thinks she gets it now!" Rin chirped and hugged Foxx. "Where you ever lonely?"

"I'm still lonely. There's one more hole in my heart another person needs to fill." Foxx said and Rin kissed her cheek.

Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the object of his affection. She was beautiful, courageous, fiery, motherly, perfect! Absolutely perfect! But she never noticed him **dammit**! That irritated him to no end. Unrequited love. What did he have to do?! Dress up in a kimono and do that 'Macarena' dance she taught everyone?! (except for him because he thinks having fun is too low for him.) Or did he have to label his hoari with a big fat: **I LOVE KAGOME! **Come on! She was oblivious to flirtatiousness unless the monk purposely groped her. He **could** do that. But once again he **wouldn't** stoop that low.

"Of course I could always dress in neon…"He muttered, resting his chin on his hand. He looked an awful lot like that 'Thinking Man' statue in Kagome's time.

"Did you say something Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked turning to look at him from her seat on the grass.

"No." He snapped and let out an irritated growl so low that humans could not hear it, but it caught his father's attention.

'What's wrong with Sesshomaru? I wonder…he has been trying to gain the miko's attention lately….he likes Kagome!' InuTashio thought smiling. "HA!" He boomed triumphantly and fell of the limb of the tree he was in, face-planting into the ground. Rin and Shippo burst out laughing and Foxx raced over.

Geeze!! Her crush just scared her half to death through the awkward silence and now he's face first into the ground! '**WTF!?**' She dropped to her knees and didn't notice the monk, hanyou, and demon slayer arrive. "A-Are you okay?!"

InuTashio rolled over onto his back and groaned, rubbing his nose. He looked at her and on the inside he smirked devilishly. "I think I may have broken my nose." InuYasha rolled his eyes, he could smell the mischief and arousal coming off of his father. Oh, not to mention that he'd face-planted into the ground way more times than the old man and still escaped without a broken nose. He saw Foxx panicking and he saw his father's hand slowly inch towards her rear. 'Damn pervert.'

Sesshomaru's lips thinned as he glared at his father. The old dog was at it again, what a disgrace. Foxx was checking his nose, oblivious to the fact he was going to grope her in a matter of seconds. Sango and Miroku were practically bug-eyed staring as his hand inched in slow-motion towards Sango's sister-like friend. And Miroku's too. Miroku and Sango wanted to stop it but they seemed frozen to their spots.

Foxx was checking his nose tenderly and she felt a hand grope her rear slowly, as if savoring the feeling. Her tail bristled and she put on a fake sweet face. She smiled gently and she helped him up. InuTashio was scared, she smiled. **SMILED** after he groped her. As he was walking away she quietly got into an attack position.

"AH!" InuTashio yelped in shock as a hard, sharp, kick landed on his ass. He jumped up into the air and found a smiling woman in front of him. The next moment he felt a stinging smack and he hit a tree.

"HENTAI!" She shouted and left in a huff, smiling in her underhanded victory. InuTashio stood up and threw his hands into the air, smiling perversely.

"**One-thousand **gropes on the lucky lady who kicked my ass! Thank you my adoring fans!" InuTashio said proudly and Miroku applauded him.

Sango shook her head at the two letches. Pathetic…..

The next day they had been traveling around and so far they had gotten at least four demons in three villages. They'd been paid generously and they were very happy they had gotten some battles since Naraku's defeat. So when they were on their way to another village, Foxx suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone jumped in surprise and she kept laughing.

"S-Sorry! I just remembered something really funny about a pissed off gerbil! Oh man it was hilarious! I practically died the first time I saw it." Foxx laughed and they suddenly appeared interested.

"Would you care to share it with us?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah but none of the kids can repeat it, okay?"

"We won't!" The children chorused.

"Okay. Here we go." Foxx said biting down laughs. "Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't we just already do this? We did this just like two fucking seconds ago. This is bullshit, okay? I'm not doing it again."

By this time Sango was giggling and Miroku's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. InuYasha was laughing lightly and InuTashio was chuckling, shaking his head lightly.

" Okay? I'm going on strike. I'm on strike! Guess what? I'm not gonna play. I don't want to fucking play! You can fucking get- you're s- fu- Shut up your ass!" Foxx acted out and the whole original Inu gang was howling in laughter. Even the almighty Sesshomaru was chuckling.

"You bullshit mother fuckers. I- I'm not doing it! No! Where's my fucking contract?! What does it say?! I'm gonna get slammed up against a fucking aquarium every fucking two seconds! This is **Bullshit**! I'm not doing it! You fuckers! Fuck you! Fuck this! I'm on strike! Read the fucking sign: **On strike**." Foxx finished and everyone was on the ground laughing….except Sesshomaru. **(Rolls eyes…./ Of course….) **She joined them and after a while they all got enough breath to talk.

"W-wow, that was interesting…." InuTashio said, smiling.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome as she rose. 'If only her skirt moved just a little higher….' Kagome stood up and brushed off the back of her skirt. '_Here Kagome let me help with that! __**Smack!**_That's a surefire way to get smacked…' She turned and he averted his eyes quickly. His father chuckled.

He saw his son checking out Kagome. 'He stares at her ass a lot. He takes after me. I can't wait until he gets smacked.'

Kagome felt eyes staring at her and got nervous, she stood up quickly and turned around to see no one was staring at her. She to a small glance at the taiyoukai she secretly loved. Would he ever notice her feeling towards him? He has been paying more attention to her lately…. Kagome turned bright red as she walked next to Foxx. Did he like her too?

Foxx looked over at Kagome with a delicate eyebrow raised in question. What was she thinking about? Her friends aura radiated hope and love towards someone in the group. It wasn't InuYasha anymore, she knew that by Kagome's announcement in front of the group. So….who could it be out of the available men? That wolf….Koga that they encountered a month ago? That clumsy Akitoki boy? Or…nah…it's impossible. She'd never like Sesshomaru! Could she?! Oh dear lord….

Kagome squeaked as she was hauled into the forest by Foxx who announce they were going to have a little chat. When they were about out of hearing range Foxx stopped and put a soundproof barrier around them.

"Are you insane?! Don't tell me you like who I think you like!" Foxx said in disbelief. She waved her hands around in the air frantically, anyone who crossed the scene would laugh.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about?!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Sesshomaru for crying out loud! Do you like him? If you do I'll be shocked. But I'll help!" Foxx shouted.

"U-U-um I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome squeaked turning cherry red.

"Wrong answer! DENIAL!" Foxx teased and Kagome turned scarlet.

"F-Fine I like him!" She said embarrassed. How did Foxx find out? Was she that obvious? Did Sesshomaru already know? Did he not like her? Ugh…what a bummer. "Do you think he likes me at all?"

"Maybe. He pays a hell of a lot of attention to you compared to anyone else besides Rin, his father, and InuYasha." Foxx said deep in thought.

Kagome clapped hyperly and squealed in delight. "So what am I to do to win him over? I really, really like him!"

"Well….here's what we're gonna do. I have Timbaland on my ipod. The song is 'The Way I Are' So we can dance while we walk, it's the most awesome tease!" Foxx snickered evilly.

"The torture queen is at it again…"Kagome giggled and Foxx playfully punched her arm. They headed back and smiled as Foxx pulled out her ipod. This was going to be **fun**.

_**//Well? What do you think? Comments and flamers please! Later!//**_


	4. Swaying to to Beat

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: The ladies dance. There's a bit of flirtatiousness floatin' around and the secret pervert gets EXPOSED.**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku**

**Rated: T for now, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing red button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, Ipod, Timbaland, any of his songs, or any other bands and songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Four: Swaying To The Beat**

Later that day, around high noon the girls were walking in front of the men. InuTashio's eyes repeatedly scanned Foxx's body, imagining what he would do with her and her lovely body if they were mates. Miroku's eyes were glued to Sango's and his thoughts wandered along the lines of her bearing him many children that he would teach his perverse ways. Sesshomaru listened to Rin and Shippo.

"Hey Kags. You want to listen to some music?" Foxx asked looking at her slightly shorter friend. Kagome looked over and nodded happily and Foxx pulled out her video ipod. She handed Kagome an earbud and put one in her own ear.

"Come on! Turn it on already!" Kagome whined and Foxx pressed the play button, the music coming to life. "Oh! I love this song!"

The demons listened in and notice the steady beat. The girls gently swayed their hips and the men's eyes locked onto them.

"_**Baby if you strip you can get a tip **_

_**cause I like you just the way you are**_

_**I'm about to strip and I want it quick **_

_**can you handle me the way I are?**_

_**You don't need the cheese or the car keys,**_

_**girl, I like you just the way you are**_

_**Lemme see you strip you can get a tip **_

_**cause I like the, like the, like the, like th- **_

_**Ya it official[Yeah! We're taking over [Haha Remix! Francisco! Timbaland where you at? Let's do it y'all. Listen."**_

'Oh Kami must you torture me?' InuTashio thought and bit back a whimper. He had a serious urge to mate her now. But for one; she was a virgin, two; they weren't courting, and three; She wasn't ready.

Sesshomaru's hands twitched and he restrained himself. 'If only that skirt was just a **tiny **bit higher. It's such a tease. _Yeah. For sure. _I thought I locked you away! _Haha. Nice try. _Damn. _Oh man she's such a tease! Just throw her over our shoulder, head home, and mate her! It's not hard! _I will do no such thing. _But we're __**horny**__! We need relief! _I know that. We will just have to wait it out. _Aw not that again! Where's the fun! The __excitement__**THE DRAMA**_You seriously need to shut up.'

"_**Baby are you alone?**_

_**You're the type of girl I want to show**_

_**Show what type of man I am and how I roll**_

_**I'm the type of guy you call your friends and go**_

_**Ha lemme talk to you girl**_

_**Baby you ain't gotta put on a front for me **_

_**And I don't gotta drive a Benz to be **_

_**The type of man to buy your wedding ring**_

_**Baby I ain't going nowhere **_

_**Baby if you strip you can get a tip **_

_**cause I like you just the way you are**_

_**I'm about to strip and I want it quick **_

_**can you handle me the way I are?**_

_**You don't need the cheese or the car keys, **_

_**girl, I like you just the way you are**_

_**Lemme see you strip you can get a tip cause **_

_**I like the, like the, like the, like th-" **_

Kagome and Foxx danced next to each other, only a foot away from some horny men. BAD. BAD. BAD. Foxx giggled lightly and swayed her hips to the new beat that was there. Her tail moving with her hips. She heard InuTashio's breath hitch and smiled slyly, it only being caught by Kagome, who was blushing lightly.

Foxx herself had a faint blush, she felt her crushes eyes glued to her body, the gaze was intense and lustful, she could just tell.

"_**Verse 1: Timbaland  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl**_

[Bridge: Keri Hilson  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right"  


Sesshomaru's hands were shaking by this point. That music wasn't helping at all. He glared at the skirt that teased him, hoping it would melt away. But sadly the skirt was still there. If it were to be alive it would be laughing at him. He choked a growl that his bestial side had conjured up and beat it back down.

InuTashio noticed his hands were staring to shake and glared at them as if willing them to stop, but they just kept shaking. The wanted to reach out and grope her fully. He swore they had a mind of their own and they had the power to possess him. Thought out of the one-thousand-and seven gropes he had to admit he liked the feel of her ass in his hands. It was highly addictive. He couldn't stop himself if he tried.

"_**[Chorus: Keri Hilson & (Timbaland)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like.  
**_  
_**[Verse 2: Timbaland  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl."**_

Miroku watched in amusement. Now this was what he called revenge, purely evil seduction. How evil could the torture queen get? She teased InuYasha with a dog bone once. It was so cruel InuYasha almost burst into tears, at least until she gave it to him. Then she got Sesshomaru to fetch a stick randomly. She just was insulted by him when she picked up a stick and yelled that dreaded word 'FETCH!' And then she threw the stick, Sesshomaru quickly pursuing until he was halfway to the fallen stick. Oh she was torture in the form of a living being. Terrible. Absolutely terrible.

"_**[Bridge 2: Keri Hilson  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right**_

[Chorus: Keri Hilson & (Timbaland)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

[Verse 3: D.O.E.  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah."

InuTashio couldn't take it anymore, his hands latched onto her rear and squeezed gently and slowly, he was savoring the feeling again….

"HENTAI!" She shouted and whipped around to smack him but he ducked.

"TEASE!" He retorted dodging a kick.

"IDIOT!" She yelled chasing after him.

"WOLF!" InuTashio smiled perversely and embraced her, giving her a full-on grope. She blushed cherry red and smacked him, sending him into a tree.

"MAN WHORE!" She growled out and he pouted, rubbing his sore cheek.

Sesshomaru's hands carefully and slowly reached to Kagome's rear. Miroku was grinning like mad and Sango hit him on the head. Kagome squeaked when she felt someone grope her firmly. She whipped around and smack…oh dear lord….

'I JUST SMACKED SESSHOMARU! LORD OF THE WEST! THE COLD-BLOODED KILLER! SNAP!' Kagome's mind shrieked and she stared at him to see hi reaction.

Wow. She actually smacked him! She smacked him! The young lord's hand when to his cheek and his beast screamed at him to show her who's the dominant one. He shoved his beast aside and heard his father laughing with InuYasha.

"Now **that's** my boy!" InuTashio laughed and leaned against the tree he had hit. InuYasha couldn't believe his brother was a lecher! It was unbelievable! AMAZING AT THAT! This was impossible! Hell had froze over and there was no doubt Satan himself was dancing around in a pink ballerina, auditioning for Swan Lake! OMG!

Sango was speechless, her 'sister' had smacked the Aristocratic Assassin! AMAZING. She raced over and hugged Kagome, adoration in her eyes. She was proud! Her sister survived! She's alive! "You're alive!!! YAY!"

"W-When did you become a letch?" Kagome stuttered, still crimson.

"Kagome darling! It's genetic! No doubt it will affect InuYasha sometime!" InuTashio said. "My father was a letch also."

"OH GREAT! ANOTHER LECHER! Just what we need." Sango growled glaring at Sesshomaru, who glared back.

This was going to be **fun**….

_**//A.N/ Well! What did you think? Comments and flamers please! I will not move from this chapter until I get my secret amount! Thank you for your patience and time!// **_


	5. Magical Encounters: DOWN!

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Foxx's best friend from the future finds his way to her with his magical abilities. When he sees a certain someone do a certain something to Foxx he snaps and tries to tear them apart. **

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku Bud/Kagura?**

**Rated: T for now, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing BLUE button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, Angry White Boy Polka, Weird Al Yankovic, any of his songs, or any other bands and songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Five: Magical Encounters: DOWN!**

_**(Okay the 'Angry White Boy Polka' is his theme song! Lol!)**_

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted and slapped Miroku. He held his cheek, a silly grin was planted on his face and he chuckled lightly.

"Be warned. Things like this come in threes." Foxx said, her tail now bristled.

"Is that so?" A tenor voice asked and Foxx squealed in delight, hopping around until she grabbed InuTashio's sleeve and tugged on it hyperly. She kept chanting 'He's here!' over and over again as a giant leaf soared down from the sky. On top of that was a young man. In human years, he'd pass as a twenty year old. But seeing as how he had a fox tail and all…he was a demon.

His hair was a soft black and was cut so that it could be held in a short ponytail. It had silver streaks in it as did his tail. He had clear light green and lavender eyes that were split in half, straight down the middle of each eye. Every time he blinked the colors switched. The fox demon wore all black, a black tank top covered with a fishnet shirt that went to his forearms. He had on extremely baggy black pants that had many silver chains attached to them, though they never made a sound as he got off of the giant skateboard-like leaf.

_**Shad ["Last Resort" (Papa Roach)**_

_**Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a... if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and a-crying**_

Foxx squealed in delight and glomped him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. InuTashio's beast stirred, jealous of the fox who just got kissed by his woman- WOAH! Hold up! '**His **woman'? When did he start to think that? That was very odd.

**"**Um. Guys. Guys. This is my best friend in the whole entire universe! His name is Ricky. But we all call him Bud at home! Bud this is Kagome. My Japanese pen-pal! This is her group I've kept a secret from all of you back at home! This is the demon slayer Sango, this is InuYasha, an inu hanyou, this is his older half-brother Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. That lecher is InuTashio, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. This little angel is Rin, the kit next to her is Shippo, that nekomata is Kirara, the two-headed dragon is Ah-Un, and the kappa is Jaken. That's another pervert, he's a monk, he's Miroku.

So, everyone, as you can see Bud's a fox demon like Shippo, but he also has magical abilities that rival that of a sorcerer. He's very protective of me. I think of him as an older brother!" Foxx finished and ruffled Bud's hair, earning whines of protest from the fox.

"Cool! That means you can teach me stuff!" Shippo said.

"Yes I can and I'll teach you to meditate to harness your powers correctly." Bud said smiling.

_**["Chop Suey!" (System Of A Down)**__**  
Wake up! (Wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little make-up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable**_

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die, die, die  
D-d-die, die, die, die, die  
Hey!

They resumed walking and Foxx talked to her older brother, asking him what was new in the future and things like that. The rest of the group were talking to each other and once more….guess what happens now.

InuTashio watched her skirt sway lightly and saw a flash of tanned skin. His hands twitched again and he tried to stop them from advancing on his prey. _**(Lol) **_He groped the firm mound and a shriek was heard. Then he was punched **hard. **And when he means hard he means the 'Agh! My face!' kind of hard. He flew into a tree and saw a seething pair, one was cracking his knuckles, looking as if he was ready to tear him to shreds. The other was blushing and trying to calm the other.

How dare he grope his baby sister! Bud wanted to destroy the inu sitting at the base of the tree. And that old dog was **smiling**! He was holding his cheek **smiling**! What a letch! Foxx was trying to calm him down as he stalked over to InuTashio, his fists shook in rage. If you saw him right now, you'd see flames hotter than the center of the earth blazing around him.

"How dare you grope my baby sister!" He growled waving his fists in the air.

"B-Bud! Call down! I can handle him!" Foxx said and developed an evil look on her face.

"Can she?" Bud asked the group and Sango stepped forward.

_**["Get Free" (The Vines)  
I'm gonna get free  
I'm gonna get free  
I'm gonna get free  
Ride into the sun  
She never loved me  
She never loved me  
She never loved me  
Why should anyone?**_

(Come here, come here, come here)  
I'll take your photo for ya  
(Come here, come here, come here)  
Drive you around the corner  
(Come here, come here, come here)  
You know you really oughta  
(Come here, come here, come here)  
Move out to California 

_**["Hate To Say I Told You So" (The Hives)  
Do what I want 'cause I can, if I don't because I wanna  
Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna**_

Hate to say I told you so, alright  
Do believe I told you so  
Now it's all out and you knew  
'Cause I wanted to

_**  
**_"I second that statement, she has slapped him into more that one-thousand trees. Sometimes they were repeats. I guarantee she'll find a way to punish him." Sango said truthfully, her right hand raised. All of them said she could and Bud took deep calming breaths.

"Alright. But I expect that punishment to be soon." Bud said glaring at the demon who dared to grope his baby sister. '_**KILL! KIIIIIILLLLLLL! **_You need to calm down, you're bound to give us a migraine. _But he touched our sister! We have to punish him with more than just a punch! He __**GROPED **__our baby sister! _You need to stop shouting or I'll lock you away again. _**NO! **__I'll calm down see? Nice and calm, angry, but calm! _Stay that way, I don't need you to get out. _(Sticks tongue out at the Rational Bud.) _I win.'

_**["Fell In Love With A Girl" (The White Stripes)  
Fell in love with a girl  
I fell in love at once and almost completely  
She's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
Can't think of anything to do  
Yeah, my left brain knows that all love is fleeting  
She's just looking for something new  
Yeah, I said it once before but it bears repeating, now**_

["Last Nite" (The Strokes)  
Last night  
She said  
"Oh baby, don't you feel so down  
When you turn me off  
When I feel left out"

So I (what'd you do?)  
Well, I turned around (right around)  
"Oh, baby, gonna be alright"  
It was a great big lie (big old lie)  
'Cause I left that night  
Yeah  


Sesshomaru shook his head at his father and sighed. Why was he a pervert again? Oh right, it was genetic. Great. That means when he mates Kagome that his heir and other pups would be perverts. And no doubt they'll have red cheeks. 'This is not going to be good. _Though in the entertainment department we'll be satisfied. By the way, what makes you so sure that our Kagome will want to be our mate? _I just…know. She'll like us soon enough.'

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru's father was a hopeless cause. Nothing could kelp him now. He had groped he at least one-thousand and thirteen times by now. There was no going back. She blushed when she felt her crushes eyes on her again. 'I swear if he gropes us I'll shove Tenseiga so far up his a- _Oh come on! You like it! He's smexy!'_

"AGH!! THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!" Kagome yelled and raced around frantically. Sesshomaru, when she was going to pass him, slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop. Her eyes were like a deer caught in the headlight's of some car. She was babbling incoherently and he firmly clamped a him over her mouth.

"Breath." He ordered and removed his hand. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "You have another voice in your head other than your own now?" She nodded and he lifted the hair off of her neck, he looked behind, at the back of her neck and found a star shaped marking on her. "You are a demon."

"Huh? WhatareyoutalkingaboutIcan'tbeademonthisisinsaneandIwon'tbelievethisis true! (What are you talking about I can't be a demon his is insane and I won't believe this is true!)HowcanIbeademonwhenIhaven'teverbeenonehuh? HUH? Answerthat!- (How can I be a demon when I haven't ever been one huh? HUH? Answer that!)" Kagome said until lips crashed down on hers.

"Oooooooo!" Bud, Foxx, InuTashio, and Miroku said slyly. But their teasing stopped when they noticed what state he was in. He opened his eyes and they were crimson, the pupils electric blue. His markings were more prominent on his face and wrists, and let me tell you, Kagome looked like she was about to faint.

_**["Down With The Sickness" (Disturbed)  
Ooh ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ooh ah, ah, ah, ah!**_

Get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Get up!  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me

["Renegades Of Funk" (Rage Against The Machine)  
We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk  
We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk  


"You talk too much woman." His beast purred, nuzzling her neck gently. He was out! And his master said he could stay for a **little **while, as long as he didn't go into a rage! This was the perfect time to woo Kagome! A purr-like growl emitted from deep within his chest, relaxing the beauty in his arms.

"He's calm for the moment, just don't do anything mean to Kagome or Rin and I think we'll be fine." InuTashio said smiling, he sighed in relief. God he was scared, especially with the young miko in his arms. He was also happy his son wanted to be with Kagome. She had everything that Sesshomaru needed to break out of that icy chamber in his heart and express his emotions again. With his beast unlocked it could show him how to express his emotions with more openness.

Sesshomaru's rational side was feeling nice warm emotions flood him at the display of affection his beast was giving Kagome. It wouldn't kill him if he displayed just a little bit more of his emotions right? He could laugh and….smile right? He saw his father smiling at him and he cracked a small grin, his beast repeating his action.

_**["My Way" (Limp Bizkit)  
This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway**_

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
...or the highway

["Outside" (Staind)  
But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly,  
Ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

["Bawitdaba" (Kid Rock)  
Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy, diggy,  
Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie  
Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy, diggy  
Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie

InuYasha rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked rapidly, if he had water in his mouth he would have spat it out immediately. This was…his apathetic brother who has tried to kill him before. And he smiled at the old man! IMPOSSIBLE! By now the devil was in 'Romeo and Juliet'! _**(Lol) **_And he kissed Kagome! And he told her she was a demon! WTF was going on here?!

Sesshomaru's rational side was laughing at the look of horror on his little brother's face. It was priceless! His beast just let his smile grow wider and InuYasha hid behind his father. _**(He turned back to normal now!)**_

Foxx crept over with subjugation necklace in hand. She had Bud put an enchantment on it. This was the perfect revenge for the grope she received earlier. InuYasha did as planned and grabbed his father's arms, pinning them against his back.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" InuTashio asked struggling as Foxx stood in front of him. His eyes shimmered with terror and mischief. She leaned over and waved the green and gold beads and pearl white fangs on them in front of him.

"I believe you do know what these are….don't you? Well you're getting a present! Merry Christmas! Not really." Foxx snickered and slid them over the whimpering InuTashio. "Now for revenge! DOWN!"

InuTashio was now sitting like a dog would. He was blushing as InuYasha laughed at him.

"Can't we talk this out darling?" InuTashio pouted and gave her his irresistible puppy eyes. He even threw in a pet name! How sad…

Foxx bit her lip as the spell wore off she looked left and right nervously. Her feet moved backwards on instinct as he walked towards her. A tornado raced toward the group and stopped to reveal none other than Koga. Foxx spotted him and her eyes widened.

"IT'S A POTATO!" Foxx shouted and everyone burst out laughing. _**(Lol! I know you're laughing out there people!)**_

"I am not a potato!" Koga yelled seething.

"Yuh-huh." Foxx argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Koga said sticking his tongue out at her.

"All in favor that he's a potato raise your hand and say POTATO!" Foxx said. Everyone but Koga raised their hands and he growled.

"POTATO!" They all shouted and burst out laughing.

"The vote us unanimous! The wolf is a POTATO!" Bud announced laughing.

_**["Youth Of The Nation" (P.O.D.)  
We are, we are  
The youth of the nation  
We are, we are  
The youth of the nation  
We are, we are  
The youth of the nation  
We are the youth of the nation!  
Hey!**_

["The Real Slim Shady" (Eminem)  
I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up  
Please stand up, please stand up

I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please, please,  
Please stand up

Slim Shady won't you please stand up?  
(Stand up Shady)(Stand up)  
(Stand up Shady)(Stand up)  
(Stand up Shady)  
Shady won't you please stand up?  
Hey! 

Once everyone calmed down they walked to a clearing and sat down with Koga.

"What brings you here Koga?" Kagome asked.

"We have a situation in my clan and I was coming to you guys to see if you could help." Koga said seriously.

"What is it wolf?" InuYasha asked and was shocked when Koga brushed him off.

"There are some powerful demons who call themselves gods that have been stealing our women. And they have Ayame. I tried to get them free once but they were too much for me alone. These so-called 'Gods' are powerful. Two can fly, one has super-speed, and the other two have invisibility. They beat me up real good." Koga said lifting his left leg warmer to reveal a really bad scar.

"Oh my." Kagome said and got a determined glint in her eyes. "We'll get those idiots! I'll teach them to hurt one of my friends and take his pregnant mate!" She grabbed her stuff and pulled Koga up. "We have to get there as soon as possible. So let's move!"

Everyone gathered their things and quickly followed. The sooner they got to Ayame the better.

'Hold on Ayame, I'm coming.' Koga thought and stared to run, everyone keeping up very well.

_**//A.N./ Well? I hoped you liked the humor in this chapter! The next chapter will have a battle and someone will get hurt bad. And someone else will lose control because of the person who got hurt! MORE FUNNY MOMENTS! I will not move on until I get a secret amount of comments! Thank you for your time and patience!//**_


	6. A Battle For Their Lives

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: They confront the five 'gods' and fight for Ayame. Someone gets injured badly and the person who likes that someone loses control of their blood beast.**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku Bud/Kagura?**

**Rated: T for now, VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing BLUE button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any other bands and songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Six: A Battle For Their Lives**

Koga led them past his cave, they saw there were no women whatsoever and children that were crying for their mothers as their fathers tried to comfort them. And when they were deep into the mountains he motioned for them to be quiet and they passed it on. He peered around a corner and saw the women behind that demon bone cage. Ayame was hyperventilating and the women were trying to calm her down before her stress induced labor. (It can do that I hope you know!)

He used his aura to brush hers gently and she looked over, hope in her eyes. She spotted him and he motioned for the she-wolves to be quiet. She nodded and told them to be quiet while she calmed herself. Koga whipped back to the cliff wall when he saw a god turn the corner.

He had long fire red hair and acid green eyes, spikes came out from his shoulder blades and he had what looked to be a long, sharp spear with him. He wore an outfit similar to InuYasha's but the armor was more like a samurai's. His clothing was dark blue with yellow swirls at the sleeves.

"Hey Koru. They're actually quiet for once. Maybe they learned when we pulverized the Alpha Female's mate." The demon smiled in a sick twisted way. Kagome was twitching but she made no sound.

Koru, as they had guessed, had silver hair and baby blue eyes, His arms and face were covered in tribal marking and he had leather-looking wings on his back that were black. He wore no armor. He wore a pure white hoari that had no designs at all, and he had black hakkamas. He carried two small scythes that were held close to his hands so he could attack even closer than usual scythes could get.

"That is not nice to agitate the sacrifice, Gorioshu." Koru said and the demon scoffed.

"Gorioshu, you must behave. Or I will have to punish you with death." A man with black hair and scarlet eyes said landing, he tucked his dragon wings in and stood with poise and grace. He had armor similar to Sesshomaru's except it was green and had golden outlining. He wore a rich purple hoari that had red dragons dancing along the sleeves and collar. His pants were the same red as his dragons on his sleeves and he had a huge blade on his back in between his wings. He kinda looked like death….

'Three down, two to go.' Sesshomaru thought and gripped the hilt of Tokijin tighter.

"Yamimaru, you wouldn't hurt our brother if you tried." Koru said and smirked, he walked to the hostages and threw some dead boars they didn't see earlier through the gate they put that only they could open.

"Brothers that is no way to act around ladies." A man said and walked over fluidly. He had black hair and soft yellow eyes, he wore all white and had traditional samurai armor on. He also had a wolf tail. He had no weapon but a small katana. He opened the door and the younger women smiled happily as he came in. He kneeled down near the boars and skinned them, cut the boars up into slices and walked around to each woman handing out a slice, giving two to the pregnant she-wolf. "You need to keep your strength up for your cub. I'm terribly sorry my brothers kidnapped the lot of you, but I do not like violence, so I do not fight my brothers."

"That's the male who didn't attack me last time, he guarded the women from the fight, and held Ayame when she was crying for me, as I was beaten. Don't kill him." Koga whispered and they nodded.

"Honestly I wouldn't care if my brothers were killed. I'd be glad." He whispered to the ladies and they giggled lightly.

"Hey Joshi! **Shut up**!" Gorioshu growled hitting the cage lightly. Though his threat was very clear.

"I'm just making them feel better, you don't treat women very well." Joshi said pouting cutely. _**(Isn't he nice?! I love him!) **_

"Ah you're just a big pile of mush!" Gorioshu huffed crossing his arm over his chest. A demon male walked over to the group of men and stretched yawning. He ha green hair tied in a braid and pink eyes. _**(If you have a problem with pink I don't care! I think he looks nice…..ish) **_

"Don't pick on Joshi, Gorioshu, you know what happens when you do." The man said.

"Yeah! **He gets his ass kicked**!" A she-wolf yelled and laughed as the green haired man agreed by nodding.

"Shut up Loiku!" Gorioshu growled cracking his knuckles. _**(Loy-Coo/ Pronunciation!) **_

"Hm…I do believe we have some guests." Koru said and the group came out. InuYasha's hand itched to spill everyone one of the 'god's' blood. InuTashio growled, his hand on Sounga. _**(Yes I know about the third movie, they got rid of it but he summoned it once more!) **_

"Oh! It's the wolf who's ass we kicked! And he's brought us another she-wolf! How nice!" Gorioshu laughed and Foxx looked like she tasted something bad.

"As if! We're here to kick your ass! No one messes with my friends!" Kagome shouted and strung an arrow.

"Oh no! It's a woman with a puny arrow! What are we gonna do?" Yamimaru said dramatically.

"Shut up you drama queen! You have no right to taunt us!" Kagome said and her miko powers flooded into her arrow, along with some black energy. 'Is this my jaki? _Yep. _What demon am I? _Inu youkai, a silver like Sesshomaru. _Oh COOL!'

Yamimaru's smile disappeared and turned into surprise. "She's a demon miko! Those were supposedly dead!"

"Well surprise! Now shut the hell up and-Foxx! Where are you going?!" InuYasha started and she turned to face them from her place. She was already halfway to the bone cage.

"Well where do you think I'm going?! I'm going to help Ayame!" Foxx said in a know-it-all tone. She growled as she felt hands on her ass and growled, her tail bristling. "GOD DAMN HENTAI!" She whipped around and punched a surprised Loiku and sent him into the cave's wall. "UGH! What is it with men and my ass?! I'm royally pissed off! Who wants to get a dose of an angry wolf?!"

She turned to the gods and saw one of them shivering (Yamimaru), the other one pointing at Loiku laughing his head off (Joshi), and the other one step forward.

"I Gorioshu shall fight you with your choice of a partner." Gorioshu said, his deep baritone voice echoing off the walls.

"You think I can't handle myself? I can beat up InuTashio! I think I'm good." Foxx laughed. "Any questions?"

"Why are you called Foxx if you're a wolf?" Joshi piped up.

"Because I used to be known as the **torture queen **at my village." Foxx said. "And the name Foxx matches my personality. Anymore?"

There was a long silence and suddenly Gorioshu, with a angry growl, was speeding towards her, his spear poised for the kill. InuTashio felt is beast panic as Foxx just stood there, and honestly he was scared too. When the spear looked like it was going to hit she was in the air on top of his spear.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Foxx asked and punched his nose, sending him into the cave wall. InuTashio, Bud, and Kagome were fighting Loiku, who they found to be one of the flying ones. The invisible was most likely Joshi who comforted a hyperventilating Ayame. _**(Did she say what she said in the first chapter before she was knocked out?)**_

Koga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were fighting Koru, who had the ability to fly. Though Sesshomaru was fast, it was still hard to get a lock on him, Koga landed a kick to Koru's jaw and got cut on the leg, thought it barely pierced the flesh. Ayame shrieked in terror though, seeing as it was her mate.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were up against Yamimaru, who had super speed. Miroku, with his sharp eyes, had thrown sutras that made it so he could not use that extra speed, and the fact that he was a demon was not helping, he was still pretty damn fast.

"InuTashio! To your right!" Kagome said and InuTashio jumped away to see the ground explode, Loiku was there with his giant blade on the ground, he quickly used his wings upwards and pulled his blade out, turning into a blur again. Kagome could see Loiku's fast-moving aura, so they had a bit of an advantage, seeing as InuTashio was the most powerful dog demon alive.

Foxx dodged another blow from Gorioshu, getting a small knick on the left arm. Her left leg was cut a small bit but she wasn't losing a lot of blood. Thankfully she had the upper hand at the moment, she almost broke one of his legs, turned out he had super speed. Goody. She summoned her spear so it was spear against spear. But it was kind of a disadvantage not to have his super speed. She'd only landed six small blows on him so far. She gasped as he appeared before her and quickly used Firoki _**(Her demonic spear/ scythe) **_to shield herself. And the impact threw her into the rocky wall, causing her to cough up a small amount of blood.

"Honestly is that the best you got?" Foxx taunted the demon who's smug grin was wiped off his face, it quickly turning into a sneer. Who did she think she was taunting him like that?! He knew wolf demons usually were very cocky, but she was….just plan evil! She taunted him. He hated people who did that.

"No I was just going easy on you 'cause you're a woman!" Gorioshu yelled and he gulped, his face paled. There were black flames around her, it was her aura, and she was **so** mad. She looked up at him and he stood frozen to the spot. That was one hell of a scary glare.

"Die!" InuYasha yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga down at Koru, cutting his side effectively. Koga landed three kicks to the wound and Sesshomaru cut him in half with Tokijin, in other words, he was dead. They immediately went to help Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, Sango was knocked out against the stone wall of the cave, and Shippo was guarding her with his life, using his smashing top on Yamimaru.

"Oh! What is this? You defeated my little brother? What a pity. It looks like Gorioshu isn't having a problem defeating that young she-wolf." Yamimaru laughed and Sesshomaru lunged at him, swiping his poisonous claws at the demon.

InuTashio and Kagome had just landed the final blows on Loiku, who turned out to be the leader. And if the leader was weak, that meant he had strong people to protect him. They turned in the direction of Gorioshu and Foxx, just in time to see his spear go straight through her stomach, she looked too shocked to scream.

"FOXX!" Bud and Kagome shouted drawing everyone's attention to the terrible scene. _**(I should just cut this off and leave you on edge for the next chapter….but I won't!) **_Before she was thrown off of his spear she put an exploding sutra she got from Miroku on him, it quickly reacting to the dark energy coming from Gorioshu. She was thrown onto the ground just as he exploded. Everyone felt a spike in demonic energy and a loud very pissed off growl rumbled through the cave. The next thing you know, Yamimaru lay one the ground, five large slash marks through his chest, dead.

Foxx weakly turned to look at the scene as Kagome raced over and her eyes widened in terror. InuTashio's eyes had bled red and his markings were larger and a more deadly color. His claws and fangs had lengthened considerably and he was advancing on the group.

Sesshomaru was in front of the group as was InuYasha and they both had their swords drawn. InuTashio let out a few deep barks and Sesshomaru responded with a few of his own. InuYasha just watched the interaction and was thankful that Sesshomaru knew their ancestral language. InuTashio raised his left arm to strike at the group.

Miroku watched with wide eyes as someone, bloody and battered latched onto InuTashio's right arm. She was breathing heavily and she was shaking with the effort to stay standing. InuTashio looked over with surprise evident in his red hues, he lowered his left arm slowly. '_Mate_?'

Foxx had tears racing down her face from the blinding pain she felt but she knew she was the only one who could calm him. He looked at her and whimpered, taking her into his arms. She turned to look at him and gently kissed him on the lips, he immediately returned it, his aura stopped flaring and she glared at him when his hands traveled down a little too far, his golden eyes widened considerably and she smiled weakly.

"Hentai…" She chuckled lightly before she passed out, falling limp in his arms.

"Foxx." InuTashio said softly and picked her up bridal style, walking to the entrance of the cave. "Get the she-wolves out, I need to tend to her immediately." The group nodded and Sesshomaru opened the very heavy bone door with Joshi, the she-wolves were silent as they walked out. Ayame raced over to Koga as fast as she could and kissed him while she cried with relief.

InuTashio was flying on his cloud and he looked down at Foxx. 'Why did she do that? _She likes us and she didn't want us to kill everyone. _She was injured badly, she's still bleeding. _Yeah we better hurry. I don't want our mate to die. _When did you start to consider her that? _When she first 'downed' us. _Oh. But why because of that? _She gave us something. In youkai culture that means we're courting. _Oh…I forgot about that. _You need to remember things more often. We're here at the wolf clan's village.'_

He landed and the men immediately raced over, bombarding him with questions.

"We defeated the gods. One was a good one, he was nice to the women so he was spared. He's a wolf youkai also. So your women should be home in a small bit, where is the healer's cave?" InuTashio asked and lifted his sleeve and blood-covered tails to reveal Foxx, who was whimpering in her sleep. A few men gasped in shock and a few of them led him to the empty cave, the healer must have been a female, so he set her down on the hay mat and used his tails to prop her head up. Next to him lay some herbs and handmade bandages.

'Now let's see, clean the wound…that's the first thing I need to do, I already have the herbs, I just need a wolf to combine them by crushing them together.' InuTashio thought and saw a few wolf-men pass by. "Excuse me. I need some water to clean her wounds and make her something edible for her condition. And I also need someone to mix these herbs, are you willing?"

The men nodded instantly and two of them grabbed a few buckets and jogged off to the river that was nearby. Two of them entered the cave and looked at the wound, deciding how much healing balm they would need to make, one went out for more herbs while one stayed, made a fire, and began to crush the herbs into a thick paste. The wolfs who were sent to the river came back and gave him two buckets, taking the other ones over to the fire to heat them.

"Thank you kindly." InuTashio said and dipped a cloth into the cool water and began to clean the wound carefully. Foxx winced in her sleep when he reached a sensitive spot. The wolfs near the fire smiled lightly, noticing the tenderness the two shared with each other. It was obvious that InuTashio held feelings above that of friends for this woman.

"Prince Koga's back! The women are with them!" A wolf said happily and an elderly wolf-woman walked in, even though she was old, she was strong and prideful. She looked at InuTashio and smiled.

"Ye should clean yourself. I will take care of the rest. Ye need not worry." The woman said and InuTashio hesitated, glancing at Foxx frowning, but he did as she said and carefully took his tails out from underneath her head, it quickly being replaced with a roll of furs. "If ye need me, ask for Hiyami."

InuTashio nodded and walked out, seeing a worried Kagome and Bud. "She is being taken care of, she will survive. Kagome, you should rest, you used a lot of your spiritual powers today. The rest of you should clean up and rest. I'm going to a spring I smell nearby to bathe."

"We men will join you." Koga said and the rest of the men nodded.

"Yeah I **need **a bath bad." Joshi said and made a disgusted face at himself.

"I will take the she-wolves and the women in Kagome's group to the springs to the southeast, the opposite of yours. I want to see you all **shine**." Ayame joked. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways to bathe.

InuTashio sighed heavily and looked up at the sky as they left the caves. 'Foxx, please be alright.'

_**//A.N/ How'd you like it?! Comments and Flamers! I hope you liked it! Later people!//**_


	7. I Can't Take It Anymore! I Love You!

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Someone confesses their love to another and aren't rejected! Who is it?!**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku Bud/Kagura?**

**Rated: T forever! VERY BAD LANGUAGE, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing BLUE button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_**//A.N./ Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!//**_

**Chapter Seven: I Can't Take It Anymore! I Love You!**

Sango, Kagome and Ayame, along with the other wolf-women slid into the water, all of them let out a loud sigh, smiling at knowing they were going to get clean. Kagome pulled out her shampoo, conditioner, and the shortbread body wash.

She used the body wash while Sango taught Ayame to use the shampoo. The other she-wolves used homemade shampoo and conditioner, though they were more than happy to try the body wash.

"Kagome. What were you thinking when Sesshomaru kissed you a while back?" Sango asked while washing Ayame's back.

"SESSHOMARU, The lord of the west, **KISSED** you?!" Ayame gasped shocked and Kagome blushed bright red.

"Yeah but it was his bestial side that kissed me. I was thinking things along the lines of death and torture." Kagome said embarrassed at all the eyes on her.

"I wouldn't blame him, you are a very lovely young woman." Another wolf-woman said and others agreed.

With the men they were in the springs rinsing their hair of conditioner. InuYasha sighed happily and leaned back onto a boulder that surrounded the springs.

"I'm gonna take a bath more often. It feels really good to be clean!" InuYasha said. "No wonder Kagome bathes so much."

"It's also a way to attract women, if you're clean, you smell nice. If you aren't. they tend to keep their distance." Miroku said. "That's why after the ladies were done bathing I went to the springs. I didn't want to make Sango think I'm a slob." Miroku smiled happily and put his face into the water, cleaning it of soap.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Koga huffed putting his head in his hands.

"Probably us men." InuTashio said happily.

"How many gropes do you have now?" InuYasha asked.

"One-thousand and sixteen. I'm going to lay off of that for a while, until she recovers." InuTashio said. "But I'll settle for holding her hand."

"Ah…holding hands is a romantic and cute thing to do." Koga said happily. "It's how I started to show affection to Ayame."

"Oh really?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yup! And I'm proud of it!" Koga said puffing out his chest with pride.

"Sesshomaru, what are you gonna do about Kagome? I mean, you **did** kiss her." InuYasha said and Koga choked on air.

"W-What?! You kissed Kagome?!" Koga said with wide eyes.

"She was talking too much." Sesshomaru said, a very faint blush on his face.

"You like her." InuTashio tease and Sesshomaru hid underwater. He was blushing **so** bad! "He can't stay under there forever. I really want to check on Foxx, so I'm going to the caves."

"Yeah, I might as well go too. I have nothing better to do." Koga sighed and dried off, dressing quickly and following the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru popped his head out so he could see and came up all the way, sighing in relief. Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru came out and dressed, heading off to the caves. However. Sesshomaru and Miroku disappeared halfway and InuYasha shook his head. He was in no mood to be sat today.

When Miroku and Sesshomaru were walking, they came upon a stealthy InuTashio and Koga who had their aura and scent masked as they crept closer to the springs.

"_Father_." Sesshomaru whispered harshly and he cringed turning to face them. "_For once I thought you were going to follow your word and check on the woman you care for."_

_"I already did, she's fine, her wound should be healed by tomorrow. I was just going to listen in, I have no reason to be looking when Foxx isn't with the ladies." _InuTashio shot back softly. And they crept closer, InuTashio sitting with his back to the springs. The other two looking at their women. The she-wolves except for Ayame had already left.

"Kagome! How can you do that?!" Ayame asked. "That's amazing!"

"Mngh!" Sango said trying to do something with her tongue.

"I just can! I can wiggle my ears too! It's when I eat really sweet stuff they wiggle! I love it!" Kagome said and she curled her tongue in a straw-like way.

"Mrgh!" Sango tried again and Kagome laughed.

"I also can use my tongue to touch my nose! Watch!" Kagome said and stuck her tongue out to touch her nose. Ayame and Sango mimicked her actions and Sango squealed.

"Yay! I can touch my nose!" Sango cheered and did a little cabbage patch dance to celebrate. _**(I can just imagine it! She's sitting in the water that goes up to her shoulders when she's sitting and she brought her hands out of the water, balled them into loose fists and brings them around lightly while bobbing her head lightly! It's just the cutest thing!) **_Ayame pouted cutely and Rin joined her.

"Aw cheer up! I'll teach you a prank!" Kagome said and they immediately broke out into smiles. "Okay, first you find a person who is a bit dense. Start a conversation and tell them to hit their chest while trying to bite their ear. It goes something like this!" She demonstrated the prank and the group laughed.

"W-Wow that's funny!" Ayame laughed and squeaked. "My cub is kicking. Stop it!" She glared at her large, rounded, stomach and the kicking stopped. "Well what about that! It stopped!"

"Yay!" Rin said and climbed out of the springs, getting dressed quickly, with skill and gracefulness. She then pulled up the bottom of her kimono and put her feet in the warm water. Sango burst out laughing and the group stared at her.

"Oh- I-I'm s-sorry! I was ahaha! Just remembering Foxx smacking InuTashio into a tree." Sango laughed wiping laughy tears from her eyes.

"God it's so funny! You can tell they both like each other! It's like they have blinking neon signs above their heads that say; I love InuTashio and I love Foxx! Or it'd be written on their forehead! O-Omigosh! I just remembered another prank! It's deliciously evil!"

"Incoming Ginta and Foxx!" A womanly voice chimed and Ginta walked into the clearing next to the spring, Foxx was piggybacking him and she smiled brightly. "The lady said I can't walk until my wound heals because it I do it will reopen! So I had Ginta piggyback me here!" They had found out that Ginta and Hakkaku were gay, thus they were a couple, so Ginta was considered one of the ladies when it came to bathing and things like that.

"Kagome! You were about to discuss the prank am I correct?" Foxx said and Ginta helped her strip.

_"Father. She's here…" _Sesshomaru whispered.

_"I'd rather listen today. It's not fun to watch if your woman can't beat you up." _InuTashio whispered grinning and turned back to look at the forest.

Foxx was helped into the water by Sango and Kagome, once she was in she sighed in relief. "Yay…"

"How about you tell them the prank?" Kagome suggested to Foxx and she cracked one emerald green eye open.

"Nah. I'll show them." Foxx said. "With your help of course, seeing as I can't walk around. Sango? Could you help me by washing my hair?"

"Sure!" Sango said and waded over to her.

"Show them that one thing you do really good Foxx! It's so cute!" Kagome said.

"Sure!"

The men watched as she poked her nose, her tongue poked out and she tugged her left ear, her tongue going left. She pulled her right ear gently and her tongue went right. She poked her chin and her tongue went back to it's start position, then she gently pulled the skin underneath her neck and her tongue went back in. "Ta da!"

"That was adorable!" Ayame cooed washing Foxx's legs. Foxx scrubbed her arms clean and sunk into the water, spotting a glint of silver over in the bushes. She brushed under her chin and the girls got the signal. They found rocks underwater and picked them up. "I wonder how the boy's are? InuTashio must be bored without on of the guys getting beat up."

"Uh-huh. I'd really like to get back at him for groping me before I passed out." Foxx said and suddenly whipped her rock at the bushes, effectively knocking Miroku out. Sesshomaru dodged the first rock that came from Ayame but got nailed by Kagome's. Koga was hit immediately by Sango's precise aim and they dressed quickly. Ginta helping Foxx change into her other clothes.

She now wore a long sleeve shirt that covered her hand and went further than that. It was green and white striped. She wore a plaited skirt that was black and reached her mid-thigh. She wore green and black striped converse _**(That's what I want! I want customs!)**_ Everyone spotted InuTashio, his back facing the springs.

"Was he looking?!" Kagome asked.

"No he wasn't he didn't because he didn't want to be hit today and he said it wouldn't be fun if you couldn't beat him up." Koga said.

"And the fact I love Foxx." InuTashio stated and Foxx, if she wasn't leaning against Ginta, would have fallen over in shock. But she settled for blushing and trying to hide.

"You do?! How romantic!" Ayame squealed and helped Koga up.

"Do you love me?" InuTashio asked Foxx, standing in front her. Foxx shyly nodded and blushed darker. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Foxx said softly and squeaked when he picked her up bridal style.

"To the caves!" InuTashio said like it was a mission. Everyone began to walk and talk at the same time until they arrived at the caves. Then they all went to their caves and went to bed. Foxx stared up at the ceiling and sighed lightly.

'Where will this relationship take us?'

_**//A.N/ Sorry people that this chapter is so short. I'm just not in the writing mood right now. But I wrote anyway. I hope you liked it! Comments, Ideas, and Flamers!//**_


	8. Stupid Men!

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Foxx is healed completely and the group sets off again, there will a lot of rocks and slaps! And a romantic apology!**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; InuTashio/Foxx; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha**

**Koga/Ayame Rin/Kohaku Bud/Kagura?**

**Rated: T for now! VERY BAD LANGUAGE, some violence, perverted demons, and some sexual situations!! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY/Hits glowing BLUE button/ Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

**Chapter Eight: Stupid Men! **

_(Ooo! I wrote something that happens between Foxx and InuTashio in a bedroom if you know what I mean! 'wiggles eyebrows' Should I post it in later chapters? Let me know! Yes or no? And I also need your opinion on a pairing between Kagura and Bud! Remember! Kagura is nice now! She is no longer under Naraku's control because he's dead and she has her heart back!) _

_**Note: JSUK it's going to get a little spicy in here!**_

"On the road again! Just can't wait to get on the road again! The life I love is makin' music with my friends! And I can't wait to get on the road again! On the road again…oh forget it…." Foxx and Kagome sang happily but grew bored.

"I know! Eminem!" Kagome exclaimed and danced to imaginary music.

"The way you shake it, I can't believe it- I don't think so." Bud started but cut off using a 'no way' tone.

"_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' [CD cover says: "funkin'" tread the ground that I'm walking on."

The two girls squealed and the others stared in shock.

"He can sing?" Sango asked Miroku. "He's really good. I like the words also!" Bud smiled happily as he sang and InuYasha gawked in shock. Sesshomaru was surprised, not a lot of men knew how to sing. But he quickly recovered, putting on a calm content look.

"_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did." Bud sang and he danced with Foxx comically, Foxx giggling at her friend's sudden hyper outburst. He twirled her towards InuTashio and she squealed when he let go, sending her into a bear hug from InuTashio. He chuckled deeply and buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep whiff. His hands, however, wandered a little too low and she growled in anger. A vein throbbing comically on her head.

"**HENTAI**!" She shouted and slapped him. "Down boy!" InuTashio face planted and InuYasha burst out laughing, leaning against Miroku so he wouldn't fall over. Shippo giggled lightly, and tried to ignore the amusing scene. Bud walked over and patted her shoulder.

"_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold. 

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe.**_

" As he sang he linked Kagome's arm along with Foxx's with his arms and swung them happily. "_**We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_!" They joined him and they skipped happily ahead of the group. InuTashio rose from his hole and brushed the dirt off his white hoari, then he took his place. A giant feather neared the group and Sango waved happily.

"Kagura-nee-san!" Sango said happily and she landed, Sango immediately hugged her and she returned the hug openly. Kagome was next and Foxx just copied them, thinking it'd be fine.

"Hello everyone. How have you been?" Kagura greeted and bowed. Bud came over and hugged her with a big grin on his face and she turned red. Who was this and why were they hugging her? "Who's this?"

"My best friend Ricky, but we call him Bud. I am Foxx!" Foxx chirped happily and pried Bud off of her. InuTashio pulled Foxx over to him and entwined her hand with his and she blushed darkly. He just gave her a huge smile and laughed lightly. Kagome was looking at the scene with Sango and if it was possible, they'd be floating on hearts. They then started to twitch, their eyes following suit.

"**HENTAI**!" They shouted and smacked the two men who took that moment to grope them. Sesshomaru and Miroku held their cheeks grinning like idiots and looked at each other. InuYasha was running around screaming it's the end of the world because his older brother was smiling. AGAIN. InuTashio just hit him on the head as he raced by and he fell to the ground, now in a fetal position chanting the same thing over and over.

"InuYasha, calm down." A voice said and two people walked out. Sango squealed in delight and raced over to glomp the younger one.

"Kohaku! I missed you! How has your training as being a priest and demon slayer been?! Are you ready to train with Miroku yet?" Sango ranted on and on. Kohaku just laughed at her onslaught and squirmed his way out of her grasp.

InuYasha hugged the other person and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and hugged him back. "Hello InuYasha. I suppose you missed me?"

"I never stopped thinking about you!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Not for a minute! And I watched after Kagome like you asked me to, Kikyo!" Kikyo left his embrace and went to hug Kagome, who gladly returned the embrace.

"Have you decided to come with us again?" Kagome asked.

"I'm lost." InuTashio said loudly and Foxx giggled. They continued walking and Kikyo spoke up.

"My name is Kikyo, I am InuYasha's fiancée, I believe you are InuTashio? How are you alive?" Kikyo asked warmly. The group told the story of how he came to life and Kikyo patted Foxx on the shoulder, saying that it must have been very harsh on her body. Foxx smiled and reassured her it could have been worse.

"Hm! Looks like we are back sooner than we had planned!" Miroku exclaimed and the group turned to look at Kaede's village. They all cheered and Foxx skipped down the hill with Kagome singing 'There's No Place Like Home'. Foxx then bumped into a solid figure and stepped back, gasping in surprise. In front of her was a man that looked to be in his late twenties and towered over her, making her feel small. Very, very small.

"Oh e-excuse me sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." Foxx apologized and heard a hearty chuckle and received a pat on the head. She then gave him a busted-but-cute look. _(If you can't imagine it check out the episode when they meet Shippo! When Hiten and Monten find out she lied about being InuYasha's lover.)_

"It's alright Beautiful. You were only having fun." The man said. Foxx's eye twitched when he called her a 'Beautiful'. He had short, spiked fire-red hair and sunset orange eyes, his skin was very tan. He was very handsome and had white and black angel-like wings perched on his back. His outfit consisted on armor similar to Koga's, black hakkamas, and black boots they were tucked into. He looked intimidating yet friendly. It was….odd. He grasped one of her hands gently and gave it a kiss; hearing a jealous growl from behind.

InuTashio saw his intended get kissed on the hand and he felt jealousy burn through him like wild fire. She was **his**. Not that phoenix youkai's. He let out a jealous growl and the phoenix turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. "Well if it isn't Fluffy, his father, and his hanyou half-brother! How have you been? You may not remember me Lord InuTashio, but I am Fluffy's best friend! The Lord of the South!"

Sesshomaru growled dangerously at that nickname. He **loathed** that nickname that his friend had given him when his tail began to grow. He narrowed his eyes and the phoenix sweat-dropped holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

"**Fluffy**?! What the! Oh man! Ahahahahahahahaha!" InuYasha howled in laughter and fell to the ground holding his sides. Miroku and the rest respectively remained silent except for the light chuckles that came from Sesshomaru's father.

"Tairuhi what brings you from the south?" Sesshomaru said, his eye twitching lightly.

"Well there's a mating ball coming up….and you're to attend. You are allowed to bring as many as you wish and children are allowed as well." Tairuhi said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You know I have not attended one of those ridiculous events in my lifetime. What makes you think that I will now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"If you don't then you'll no longer be the Lord of the West. The other lords are serious about this." Tairuhi said in a grave tone. Everyone paled and looked at Sesshomaru, who looked a bit paler than he usually was.

Sesshomaru was split two ways. Part of him didn't want to go, but the other wanted to go for the sake of keeping his status. He felt a headache forming and groaned mentally, pinching the bridge of his nose on the outside. Sesshomaru sighed and mumbled something under his breath and looked at the ground, glaring at it.

"Did you say something?" Tairuhi asked curiously inching closer, his wings twitching.

"I'll go." Sesshomaru mumbled, not looking at the phoenix in front of him.

"Alright! That's settled then! So we will see you then! Farewell!" Tairuhi said and spread his wings gracefully, the sun catching them in it's light, making him seem heavenly. With one powerful thrust of his wings he took off into the sky to tell the other lords of the news.

It was dead silent now and InuTashio, Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were walking in the back of the group. Sesshomaru only smiled lightly and gave InuYasha, Miroku and his father one glance before there was an abrupt group of shrieks.

"**HENTAI**!" The women shouted and gave the men a quartet of hard smacks. InuYasha was now on the ground, Miroku was holding his cheek, used to Sango's smacks, Sesshomaru was standing there smiling stupidly holding his cheek. And InuTashio, as usual, was knocked into a tree and 'downed'.

"You think they'd learn…" Sango grumbled.

"Maybe they have an addiction to women's rears…." Kikyo said thoughtfully.

"They never grow up do they?" Kagome asked shaking her head slowly.

"No. That's why you women are the ones who lead the families in the future. It's just the way life is." Bud said happily and the girls giggled happily.

"There are other reasons to our addiction!" InuTashio said happily. Foxx and the rest of the women let out oddly inhumane growls and all had a decent sized rock in their hands. Sesshomaru and Miroku hid, InuYasha cowered and Bud snickered evilly.

"Oooo! You did it now!" Bud laughed evilly and the women launched their rocks at InuTashio, nailing him in the chest, creating a cloud of dust as he fell again. He was probably smiling widely by now.. When the dust cleared Foxx gasped and began to panic. He was out! Like a light! A freakin' little light! She raced over and checked his pulse, not noticing the trap she fell into. A large grin stretched across his face and she froze, her tail bristling once more.

"**DAMN HENTAI**!" She shrieked and smacked him. "**DOWN BOY**!" Now he was sitting up like a dog and she kicked him in the shin. "I was worried sick! And you pull this trick?! I have- **UGH**! MEN!" She yowled angrily and stormed ahead of the group. InuTashio stood up as soon as the spell wore off. She was madder than she ever was after he groped her. Though he could usually smell that she liked it, this time it was only anger.

InuTashio frowned and walked beside his eldest son. The smack Kagome had given him was charged with a small bit of miko ki so it was very red. VERY RED. _(Okay. About the necklace command it could either face-plant InuTashio or make him sit like a dog! Sorry I didn't mention this before!) _Sesshomaru gently rubbed his abused cheek and pouted.

Why couldn't he have some fun? He liked her, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet…so. He guessed he'd have to wait.

The fire crackled later that night and Foxx sat farthest away from InuTashio, holding her legs to her chest; resting her chin on her knees. She looked away from the group with an upset air around her. InuTashio walked over with her dinner along with his and sat down quietly. He offered her the food and she took it, taking a bite out of the onigiri. They ate in an unnatural silence, a slight movement and everyone's eyes were on the person who moved.

They finished dinner and Foxx volunteered to wash the dishes. Grabbing everyone's dish she walked to a nearby stream she sniffed out. Foxx sat down next to the creek and grabbed the cloth she brought, along with the soap, and began the process of cleaning the dishes.

Why did he always have to do things that scare her to be able to grope her? She liked it a little bit but he didn't have to fake that he was passed out. He could just use the element of surprise. She didn't like to be scared. Thinking they might have killed him on accident. Then Sesshomaru and InuYasha would hate the women forever.

"Foxx? Can we talk?" A soft voice called and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to the source and saw InuTashio standing on the path towards camp. She nodded and went back to washing the dishes, cleaning a bowl as he sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. It was rude and I scared you. I apologize deeply for my actions." InuTashio said quietly looking at the stream.

"Hm." Foxx sighed and continued to wash the next bowl. By her scent she had forgiven him but she was still very weary of him.

"It's a nice night out tonight. The stars are shining brightly. In inu youkai culture it means that there is to be good luck tomorrow." He said and she let out a small puff of air. She only spared him a glance when he called her name that one time. She smelled like she was on the verge of tears and his face paled. He wasn't making her sad was he?

Foxx was severely stressed out right now. Part of her wanted to yell at him and tell him he scared her half to death and he did a stupid thing! She was worried and he groped her! The other part kept asking if she actually live with a man who was like this for the rest of her life. It was asking her if she really loved the Taiyoukai in front of her. And it asked if he even loved her.

Back near camp Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking about the likes and dislikes of the clothing world. The got into a small argument and were not talking now, they sat next to each other in silence.

'How dare he! I'm always nice to him! So we argue now? _Whoa there silver. Settle down. Just because we had an argument about socks doesn't mean we have to be a fire-breathing banshee. _When- wha- you disappear and come back after Kami knows how long! That's whack! _Hm…I was preparing you for our merging. For the day we are to become one. _Huh? Oh…right. Sesshomaru told me I was a demon….an inu demoness! Shweet! _Yup. Shouldn't we apologize? _I…guess.' Kagome conversed with her beast and let out a heavy sigh, noticing she had fangs.

"Um…Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"Hn?" He asked coming out of his daze. He was contemplating if he should tell her or not. That he loves her greatly and can't get her out of his head.

"I'm sorry about arguing with you. I didn't mean for it to happen." Kagome said smiling softly.

"If I told you something important…would you accept it? No matter what it was?" Sesshomaru asked pausing halfway to swallow.

"Yes I would. No matter how bad it was." Kagome said happily and he took her hands in his. "Huh?"

"Kagome, over the past two years of being allies, I developed strange feelings when I was around you. My heart stopped every time you smiled. When you talked to me it felt like a cage of butterflies had been opened in my stomach. When you became upset because of InuYasha I wanted to rip his head off. And I had identified these feelings a year ago. I found out I am in love with a beautiful little miko that has taken my heart." Sesshomaru said softly and Kagome became teary-eyed.

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome breathed and threw her arms around his neck smiling. She couldn't believe it! The guy she had a crush on likes her back! She felt his arms go around her waist and pull her close to him, resting her head on his chest they accidentally drifted off to sleep.

InuTashio, at the same time as the confession, was getting frustrated. Foxx would only nod, huff, grunt, and shrug her shoulders, she said not on word to him since the start of this conversation. "Why aren't you speaking to me?"

Foxx shrugged and he had to bite down an angry and frustrated growl. He saw the tears biting at her eyes, and sighed deeply, pulling her onto his lap with a tender embrace. Foxx slowly let the tears fall one by one, them falling on her lap, staining her black skirt. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. She looked so stressed. Kagome had told him about her panic attacks that she had every so often when her stress level was too high, but had never seen her have one because Kagome and Sango ushered her away from the group.

Without warning he took her lips in a gentle kiss and gave of a soft purr-like growl. To say Foxx was shocked was the understatement of the century. But she melted him his arms anyway. He bit back a groan when she shifted her hips to support her weight. He did his best to ignore the intimate position they were in. He deepened the kiss and licked her lips, silently asking for entrance. She sighed and opened her mouth.

InuTashio slid his tongue in and started to explored her mouth memorizing every bit of it, he silently wondered if this was her first kiss but continued to kiss her anyways. Foxx shifted her hips again and he stopped a whimper of lust as his lower region began to heat up. Did she **know** she was torturing him?

Foxx listened as his heart began to race and wondered what was making him so nervous. He groaned into her mouth as he became aroused and throbbed in need of relief. Foxx felt something hard underneath her and turned red. That's why he's nervous? She took notice of their intimate position and squeaked, catching his attention.

He chuckled at her innocence, she was so cute at times. They broke for air and he took another kiss, this time it was lustful and passionate. Foxx gasped in surprise and moved closer, clutching the back of his hoari gently. InuTashio slowly and sensually slid his tongue into her mouth; receiving a breathy moan. He loved the way she tasted, apples and shortbread, two of his favorite things. He forced a whimper back down his throat, not wanting her to pull away too soon and he sensually brushed his tongue on hers.

Foxx gasped, clutching the back of his hoari tighter. That felt good. It was true this was her first kiss, but even if it wasn't no one had ever treated her this way. It was very slow and sensual filled with love and passion as he felt around her mouth. Hands down he was one hell of a kisser. He brushed his tongue against hers again and in return she shyly did the same thing to him. He was playing teacher! Hehehe!

They began an arousing battle for dominance as their tongues twisted trying to gain control of the other's. InuTashio groaned as he throbbed again. If they were mates he'd rut with her right there, not caring who would see. But she smelled of purity, meaning she was a virgin, which made him want her even more. Then again, he couldn't push her into a relationship with intimacy in it because she had only known him for a while. This….was going to be a problem.

_Note: Well? What did you think? Interesting? Comments and Flamers PLEASE! Thank you for your time and patience! Ja ne!_


	9. No!

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Given jawbreakers, Foxx is hyper and they can't stop her from running around! Especially while InuTashio is gone to the castle because Foxx is in heat and he didn't want a repeat of last time.**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**Chapter Nine: No! **

_(Ooo! I wrote something that happens between Foxx and InuTashio (And a Sesshomaru Kagome!) in a bedroom if you know what I mean! 'wiggles eyebrows' __**Should I post it in a later chapter? Let me know! Yes or no**__, yeah?_

_Oh! Attempted RAPE in chapter, yeah!)_

**Five months later: **

"Foxx! Wait up! Kagome this is all your fault for giving her those jawbreakers!" Sango scolded Kagome as they ran after their hyper-active friend. Sango put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths, chasing a hyper wolf was **not **a picnic in the park.

"W-well sorry! Man do we need InuTashio right now!" Kagome panted dropping to the ground. Rin had taken the jawbreakers at that moment and had devised a plan. She laid them out in a trail and let them to Sesshomaru, who was hiding rope under his sleeve. InuYasha had a fist ready incase he needed to knock her out and Miroku had a sutra ready to immobilize her.

"_Ooo_! Jawbreakers!" Foxx squealed and began to pick them up. Dusting them off she packed them into a pouch she carried for sweets. It led her straight to them and Miroku placed the sutra on her arm, Sesshomaru went around and tied her to the tree that was near them, she just whimpered and pouted cutely.

"We got her." Rin announced to Sango and Kagome who sighed in relief and slumped to the group next to their men. Sesshomaru gathered Kagome into his arms and sat on the boulder he was on before she began to tie Foxx, and set Kagome on his lap. Foxx had her hands bound at the wrists and was currently reaching into the bag carefully.

"Must. Reach. Candy!" Foxx struggled and got a piece. As long as she had the candy she was good. 'I wonder how InuTashio is doing….I miss him.'

InuTashio was standing on his balcony leading to his room and he sighed. Life was boring without his woman by his side. But he couldn't risk the same incident as last time. He almost **raped** her. Or at least his beast almost did. Though his beast couldn't stop itself either. But it was terrifying that he almost did that to the woman he loved.

_**Flashback:**_

_She was in heat, this was bad. They were alone too. InuTashio's beast clawed at his mind, demanding he take her now. But he struggled to old it back. Little did he know he stopped walking due to his state of deep thought. _

_Foxx turned, noticing her intended had stopped walking with her and noticed the corners of his eyes were tinted red and grew worried. She walked over and her beast yelled at her to stay away from him. InuTashio sent her a warning growl and pushed her away, making her stumble and gasp in surprise. Why was he doing this?!_

_"Go. Now." InuTashio bit out clenching his fists tightly. His eyes flashed red as she approached him again. What was she __**doing**__?! His demon was on the brink of coming out with the intent of force-mating her and she's walking into a seriously dangerous situation!_

_"InuTashio? What's wr-" Foxx started but found herself pinned against a tree with his body. He had his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "W-What's going on?!"_

_"__**You're in heat.**__" His beast purred and nipped up her neck. His hips ground against hers and she gasped._

_"What are you doing?!" She shouted scared. He chuckled deeply and licked her jaw line, following it to her pointed ear._

_"__**Isn't it obvious enough?**__" He said lustfully and cut the side of her shirt vertically._

_"Y-You're scaring me InuTashio! Knock it off!" Foxx shouted, now scared and aroused. He shredded her top and sucked on the tip of her ear, making her shiver and try to push him off. He just pressed closer to her, immobilizing her except for her arms. She hit his shoulders as he slipped his hoari off._

_'What are you doing! __**Oh. Nothing unusual.**__ Tell me now!__** Ooo frisky are we?**__ Shut up! Let go of her! __**Hm…how about no? I'm enjoying this very much.**__' InuTashio's hands tore her skirt off and she began to struggle more._

_"Stop it! Stop it InuTashio! Stop!" Foxx shrieked as his claws pierced the skin of her hips. He bucked her sharply and tears began to fall from her eyes. "STOP IT!"_

_At camp Sesshomaru and Kagome's ears perked, they looked at each other and nodded When they stood up the group copied their actions looking at them startled. _

_"What's wrong?!" InuYasha asked and Sesshomaru gave him a serious glance._

_"Foxx is in danger." Was all he said and the group took off._

_"STOP! PLEASE YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Fox shrieked as he cut off her bra, only leaving her underwear to go. He grasped her breasts and kneaded them harshly, receiving a yelp from the she-wolf. The group arrived at the scene and they displayed a look of horror. Kagome ushered the children away as soon as she spotted the scene and they whined in protest._

_InuTashio was very close to forcing their friend into sex. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and a loud smack rang through the clearing. "__STOP IT__!" Foxx shouted and his markings receded. His golden eyes returned and he looked at her in shock, pulling away as fast as he could._

_InuTashio's eyes scanned her figure and he saw wounds on her hips. He looked at his hands and saw her blood on his claws, his look turned to horror and hurt when he spotted the horrified group in the clearing._

_InuTashio's eyes then snapped back to Foxx again and were slightly teary. "F-Foxx. I….I'm sorry." And just like that he was gone._

_Sango rushed over with InuTashio's hoari and wrapped it around the crying wolf before she hugged her protectively. InuYasha took a few steps in the direction of InuTashio's scent and felt a hand on his shoulder; Sesshomaru's hand._

_"Father needs time to recover from this mishap, little brother." Sesshomaru said and Kagome picked up her friends shredded clothing. Sango rubbed Foxx's back murmuring soothing things to comfort the terrified wolf._

_"Why…" Kagome asked looking to Sesshomaru._

_"Foxx is in heat. Father's beast broke out and he was powerless to stop it." Sesshomaru answered and took her into a gentle hug. "He will most likely be gone for a period of time until he feels it's safe for him to go near her again."_

_"One of the misfortunes of being a demon I suppose." Miroku sighed and rubbed Foxx's back._

_Meanwhile off in the forest a man sat on a boulder crying in shame, his head was buried in his arms and tears fell on his hakkamas. _

_"I'm sorry Foxx…I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He whispered as tears raced down his face. He really didn't mean to. His beast had come out of it's lustful state and was whimpering apologies to the torn inu demon nonstop. InuTashio was deeply sorry._

_**:End flashback**_

His fists clenched and he felt his claws dig into his palms, a warm liquid dripping from the fresh wounds. His eyes held determination and anger at himself, he did not go back until a month later, accidentally making Foxx think he abandoned her.

"Never again." He whispered and looked out into the sunset before walking into his room.

"I love you guys!" Foxx said happily as she ate her dinner. She felt very bubbly, but she'd be even happier if InuTashio was here. He always could make her laugh and feel loved with just a simple word.

"Foxx, are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at her dazed friend with concern.

"Um…I just miss InuTashio a little bit. Nothing unusual." Foxx said putting on a fake smile. She felt the tears bite at her eyes and her beast whimpered in the back of her mind, longing for their intended's company. Kagome scooted over to her and gave her a loving hug, hopping she'd feel happier.

'No hugs can replace InuTashio's hugs…' Foxx sniffled and let a few tears fall, followed by more…..and more…. She couldn't understand why not seeing InuTashio for one week would hurt her so bad. When ever he did she felt lonely and depressed, unless she was lured into laughing with her friends. She leaned her head on top of Kagome's and sniffled again, letting out a small lonely whimper.

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head. Foxx was one of his closest friends, he hated it when she was like this. That's why he offered to cut off InuTashio's nose a few months ago but was sat into oblivion by two angry mikos. Yes, Kikyo had that ability also.

Speaking of Kagome, she had finally transformed a few months ago. Her hair was now a gorgeous silver that went past her hips, her eyes were a beautiful silver, and her body was perfect. When Sesshomaru saw her new form the first thing he did was give her a huge kiss and grope her. Which in turn he received a kiss and a smack.

Kagome twitched at that memory, rubbing Foxx's back as she let out her lonely little whimpers. InuYasha sighed and stood up, walking over to the two girls. Foxx squeaked in surprise as he hugged her to him in a friendly, loving fashion.

"I know I ain't my father or nothing, but I am related." He said and Kikyo gave him a thumbs up and a big smile. Foxx smiled happily and hugged him back.

"Thank you InuYasha. It kinda does make me feel better." Foxx said and he smiled proudly. His inner selves (Human, hanyou, and demon self) danced around happily that they made their friend feel better. Sesshomaru smiled a bit and was proud that his little brother was already on good terms with their future mother. It was odd though….their friend was going to be their mother…..and have father's pups….which would be their siblings. He secretly hoped for a sister instead of another brother. Kami knows they don't need another one. Then he started to wonder what they'd look like.

'Let's see. They could have Dark brown hair, silver hair, or a mix between the two…..golden eyes or green eyes….though gold would be my guess. What color markings? That'll be up to the pup's power….along with it's stripes…' Sesshomaru lost himself in though until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see it was Kohaku and smelled the nervousness radiating off of the demon slayer.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-ah….er w-want to ask you p-permission t-to become Rin's b-boy-f-friend." Kohaku stuttered blushing. He was so nervous! He knew full and well that the demon lord in front of him could decapitate him in less that a half of a second.

"Rin? Do you like Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked her and she blushed tomato red, nodding slowly. She looked at Kohaku shyly and the young teens blushed in embarrassment. "If you hurt Rin emotionally or physically I will kill you without second thought." Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a cheer, accidentally hugging the taiyoukai. He immediately let go and blushed.

"S-Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku said and bowed repeatedly, that was until Sesshomaru smiled and ruffled his hair. Rin squealed in delight and hugged her father figure, then hugged Kohaku, jumping and prancing around the clearing. This relationship was to prove interesting.

InuTashio sighed, playing with his food, very uncharacteristic for a former lord. The servants knew why he was sad and felt sympathy for the great dog demon. He looked so lonely without Foxx by his side.

"My lord, you shall see her in one more day, cheer up! It could be worse." A male said smiling as he refilled InuTashio's water glass.

"I just want her to be here right now, Ronin." InuTashio sighed and Ronin patted his shoulder.

"Just think of seeing her beautiful smile again my lord." Ronin said cheerfully and InuTashio took a bite of his food.

"I suppose you're right." InuTashio said, a small smile played on his face. She did have a beautiful smile, it made a gloomy room seem like it came to life again. Those beautiful kissable lips that teased him constantly. Those gorgeous green orbs that held so much life and love for him in them, the angelic, bell-like laugh that she has when they have Tickle-Wars or play Cat and Mouse. He sighed happily, he was so lucky to have such a beauty with him.

Foxx, now falling asleep smiled happily, there was only one morning to go until InuTashio came back to hold her in his strong arms. She looked up to the star flecked sky and let out a soft sigh.

"I love you InuTashio." She breathed and fell asleep.

InuTashio felt her love come to him with the breeze that entered his room and smiled softly. "I love you too Foxx…" He then drifted off to happy dreams of Foxx and himself playing with their many pups and many other happy things that were to come.

_Note: Hey everyone! What did you think! Don't hate me for the attempted rape thing….I just thought of it! So please comment and give me flamers if you want, I don't care really! But I will need a secret amount of comments before I move onto a new chapter! Thank you for your time and patience! It's highly appreciated, yeah._


	10. Fluffyful!

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things are getting extremely fluffy between Sesshomaru and Kagome and the other adorable pair! It's so cute! Then Kirara gets a humanoid form?!**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**Chapter Ten: Fluffyful!! **

Kagome crept over to the sleeping inu demon she had come to love and cherish deeply, a wide grin planted on her face. He twitched in his sleep and turned over, letting out a small snort. She giggled lightly and got down, her legs on either side of his body.

She grabbed a pair of earmuffs and put them on the taiyoukai's ears and put some whipped cream on his hand, taking them off she grabbed the feather she found the other day and brought it to his nose, gently tickling. Sesshomaru grunted and his nose wiggled, making her choke down a squeal of delight. She repeated the action and he brought his hand to hit the thing that was irritating his nose.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he brought his hand away from his nose sniffing the whipped cream. He looked at the woman above him and growled playfully, taking his hand and wiping the remainder of the whipped cream on her face. She gasped in shock and poked him in the chest.

"How **dare** you poke this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said reverting back to third person. He poked her sides and she squealed in surprise, giving him the chance to pin her underneath him. Sango and Miroku woke up smiling widely at the cute scene.

Sesshomaru was above Kagome pinning her arms above her head, their white faces close to one another's and they were both laughing softly. Sesshomaru brought his lips down onto hers and gave her a gently, breathtaking kiss.

InuTashio landed from the sky and looked at them, smiling at the cute scene. He turned from them to look at his sleeping Foxx, seeing her curled up on a rock loosely, her arm hanging out into the air. He heard her soft snores and a snort of laughter come from her.

He walked over quietly and knelt to her height on her perch, kissing her lips softly. Foxx opened her eyes and yawned cutely, squealing in delight as she glomped him. He laughed lightly and hugged her close to him, feeling her snuggle closer and bury her nose into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his masculine scent and smiled against his skin, even though it was on her clothing it was never really the exact same as it coming directly from him.

"I heard you laugh in your sleep, what were you dreaming of?" InuTashio asked Foxx and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Um…..I can't really remember….." Foxx said and tried to think of what it could be. After a while she gave up and relaxed in his embrace. Sesshomaru and Kagome were wiping the whipped cream off of each other's faces, laughing lightly.

"Hm…what have we here? A cute nose, two gorgeous eyes, beautiful lips, oh! A goddess!" Sesshomaru said in mock surprise. Kagome giggled and blushed at his compliments, wiping some whipped cream out of the tips of his bangs. Sesshomaru just smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bob looked around to Kagura and blushed lightly, noticing she was staring at him also. They coughed in embarrassment and they quickly averted their gazes.

A hawk with a letter came into the clearing and Foxx squealed as it landed on her arm.

"Kin! I thought I lost you when I first arrived here! What's this letter?" Foxx cooed scratching under the hawk's chin. She took the letter and opened, it, the hawk looking at InuTashio, who had Foxx in his lap, curiously.

"Hello Kin, I'm InuTashio." InuTashio introduced and pet the hawk's feathered back. Kin closed his eyes in a smiling kind of way.

_'Hello.' _A voice said in his head and InuTashio's eyes widened in surprise. "He's telepathic?!"

"Yup! I taught him myself!" Foxx said and cleared her throat. "Everyone. We're going to be protecting a princess in the north. They are the Osaka family. Very important. There has been a witch going around taking princesses and eating them for beauty."

"_YUCK_!" Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagura said making a grossed out face.

"Well, we better get going then." InuYasha said helping Kikyo up from her spot on the ground next to him.

Later that day they arrived at the village and had talked to the Osaka family, meeting the princess, who immediately asked Miroku, Sesshomaru, and InuTashio to marry her. Her father sighed a hit her upside the head.

While they were sitting in the room with the princess she kept sending flirty looks until Foxx squealed, pointing at Kagome. Everyone turned to see Kagome had grown a tail, which she was now cuddling with a look of pure joy on her face. Sesshomaru smiled at her and then froze, frowning. Why didn't she cuddle his tail before? Kagome obviously noticed and was now cuddling his tail, earning a purr-like growl from him. They heard screams from outside and then there was an explosion, bursting the door to the room open.

_'She took the princess!'_ Kin thought and took off, giving a sharp cry to alert them and startle the witch. The witch was very beautiful, unlike the last two. She had long purple hair, black eyes, and curves that were alright, but not as nice as the women in the group. The group shot up and quickly pursued her. Foxx and Kagome quickly devised a plan and increased their speed, getting side to side of the witch holding the shouting princess.

With a short pause both Kagome and Foxx bulleted into the air towards the witch and princess. The witch saw them and shot two orange lights at them once they grabbed the princess. The women fell into the bushes and Sesshomaru killed the witch with his Toxic Flower Claw and went into the forest to search for the women. _The attack is the mist thing that he used on Kagome when they were in InuTashio's tomb! Go onto Wikipedia if you don't believe me! It's there!)_

"Foxx!" InuTashio called looking through the bushes he saw his woman fall into. After a few minutes he spotted two lumps of clothing next to the princess and grew worried as the lumps in the clothes moved, whimpering and letting out yips.

"Sesshomaru! I found the princess!" InuTashio said and walked over to Foxx's clothing. He held his breath and reached in, pulling out….a puppy. It had dark brown fur with it's paws, snout, and tail looking like they were dipped in cream. It's wide green eyes and let out a yip, struggling with his hand that held it at the scruff of the pup's neck.

"F-Foxx?" InuTashio choked out, his voice a bit higher than usual. Sesshomaru had just pulled out a lab-like puppy from Kagome's clothing and he paled, it had silver eyes, just like Kagome's.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sesshomaru asked and the puppy squirmed a bit, let out a yip, and then it licked his cheek. Miroku walked over to him and looked at 'Kagome' repeating it with 'Foxx'.

"They seem to be stuck like this for a small while, but Foxx seems to be stuck as a dog demoness instead of a wolf demoness…." Miroku said and InuTashio's eyes widened, looking at the puppy in his arms. She cocked her head to the side cutely and Sango squealed, Kirara walking over to the puppies.

_"Can you understand me?"_ Kirara asked and Kagome jumped in surprise, letting out a bark.

_"Oh my god! We can understand you!"_ Foxx gasped surprised. "I-Hey! I can talk! I can understand Kirara!"

"You can?!" Sango asked excited.

"Yes we can!" Kagome said and rolled over, looking at Sesshomaru sweetly. Sesshomaru let a wide grin and picked her up, cuddling her. InuTashio had quickly grabbed Kagome's camera and took a picture of the adorable scene, getting a glare from Sesshomaru.

"I can't wait to show this to the other lords at the mating ball." InuTashio grinned evilly and Sesshomaru paled and began to growl.

"Don't. You. Dare." He bit out.

_"Oh thank goodness. I never have anyone to talk to!"_ Kirara mewed and batted at Foxx's ear, InuTashio taking another picture. _(ACK! He's addicted to cameras!)_

_"Why haven't you changed into your humanoid form yet?" _Foxx asked and Kirara sighed.

_"I've secretly been trying to access it but I haven't been able to transform…. It's very hard for me." _Kirara said sighing, her ears against her head.

_"Have you met them yet?" _Foxx asked and Kirara looked at her like she grew a second head.

_"Met them?" _Kirara asked and Foxx let out what was similar to a laugh but came out as a happy yip.

_"Yeah! You have to meet them in order for you to unlock them and then you can change!" _Foxx said and Kirara hid her face in her paws.

_"Doh! I'm such an airhead!" _Kirara said embarrassed.

"U-um Foxx?" Bob stuttered nervously from her clothing.

"Yeah?"

"I-InuTashio's gone and he took a certain something…." Foxx trotted _(Lol The 'Fox Trot!' Get it?)_ over to her clothing and sifted through them, freezing, her tail bristled and she growled in anger.

"T-THAT HENTAI! HE TOOK MY THONG! **DOWN BOY**!" Foxx shrieked and a loud thud echoed off in the distance. "Damn hentai…."

InuYasha was laughing at his father and Sesshomaru shook his head, hiding a secretive smile. He'd do that sometime. But he wouldn't get caught…

InuTashio walked into the clearing with his head down and he picked up her clothing, tucking it under his arm. He didn't say **anything**, he didn't even sigh. Foxx padded over to him and pawed his leg, catching his attention.

"Um….I'll let it slide just this once." Foxx said rolling her eyes. An excited mew came from Kirara as her feet were circled by a baby pink light.

"W-Wait! You're gonna be nak- EKK!" Foxx started and both puppies dove for the cat, now in their humanoid forms and clearly naked, though they had landed behind the bushes. "Sango! Get me our clothes and a new pair of underwear for me!"

"Okay!" Sango said and raced over collecting the clothing, racing back to squeal and see Kirara in her human form. Kirara was looking at her body, examining her hands in a concentrated fashion. Sango dressed her immediately and the other girls dressed. When they stood up everyone's jaw dropped.

Kirara had beautiful cinnamon red eyes that glittered with joy, waist length hair the color of her fur. Black stripes were on her cheeks and her eyelids. She was wearing Kagome's Coca Cola shirt and a long denim skirt that flared out and touched the ground. Her hair was in pigtails and they waved slightly as the breeze passed through the forest. But to sum it all up, she was the cutest woman alive._(She looks about 18)_

"Kawaii!" Sango cried and gave her best friend a big bear hug. Hearts could be seen floating from Sango and it made everyone laugh.

InuTashio was grinning his happy grin again. She let him keep it! His beast and himself were skipping through a field of flowers in his head chanting: We got it! Over and over. He had hid the special item in his inner hoari, inside a secret pocket.

He was very glad they were still together after the incident a while ago. Though as you all know, he was still extremely cautious. '_You know what? She looks really cute as a puppy._ I actually agree with you on that! _You usually agree to __**everything**__ I say._ W-Well this is different! _Ha. Yeah. Keep saying that to yourself._'

InuTashio felt arms wrap around him and saw it was Foxx, who was smiling a radiant smile that she only gave him. It was his special smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose against hers, making her giggle. He took her lips in a sweet loving kiss that made both their auras sing of pure joy, a moment of perfection.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, his tail wrapped around her waist and rested there content on staying. She looked at him and kissed him on his cheek, making him smile and kiss her on the lips. She loved him so much. She couldn't explain how much she loved him if she could use as many words as she wanted. The princess cleared her throat and the couples blushed, pulling away instantly.

"W-well we might as well take you back and tell your family that the witch is dead." Kagura said breaking the awkward silence.

"_Ding dong the witch is dead!_" The futuristic girls sang linking arms.

, that is, until four hands groped three behinds and three smacks followed that with the instinctive shout of: "HENTAI!"

The men just grinned like idiots and smiled at each other, rubbing their sore cheeks.

_Note: Ah….the perfect moment ruined by three perverted men. Isn't that wonderful? Well comment or flame! I will need a secret amount that is higher than ten in order to move on to the next chapter. I am sorry if this demand irritates you but I'm coming to think that most of you believe that you've commented so you don't have too any more. I would like to respect you but I only respect the reviewers. Thank you, yeah!_


	11. Underwater

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things have been getting scary and funny and they watch helplessly while Foxx and Kagome are trapped. Underwater.**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**(THE WAIT IS OVER! XD THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! YAY! X3 There is something I must say! Kagura and Bud are not to be a pair! Don't kill meh! You'll understand!)**

**Chapter Eleven: Underwater**

Trapped, that's all you could call Foxx and Kagome at the moment, for they were cornered at the edge of a sixteen foot drop that fed to a lake that was a marvelous dark blue. The demons that trapped them were lizard demons, intent on taking them back to their leader who wanted them to be his concubines. Of course, little did they know, he was already dead due to the fatal strike caused by InuTashio, who was severely worried at the moment.

The group watched them from below, as the dark black and brown images they were to them. The women's minds were on high alert, looking for means of escape. They looked at each other for a moment and wanted to smack themselves silly. The lake! Of course! Lizard demons couldn't swim!

The group watched helplessly as the two women took a running leap, holding hands, off the cliff, and into the lake's depths.

"Foxx!" InuTashio shouted, his eyes full of panic, when he took one step into the water he yelped and then began to freak out. The water was FREEZING!!!! What about Foxx? Was she okay?! What about his son's intended?! Kagome! What about her?! ACK!

Sesshomaru was pacing the water's edge, why wasn't Kagome coming out?! Was she alright? From his father's reaction to the water he knew it was ice cold, so he wouldn't even be able to save himself from the cold. Even though he was a demon, it doesn't mean they can't go up in flames or freeze to death, it would just take longer.

When the women hit the water, their breath was knocked out of them like she hit cement. It hurt terribly, Kagome didn't have to worry about dying, she could, as they found out, breath underwater, though she was out cold, sinking slowly into the dark depths of the icy lake.

Foxx tried to swim up but found she was tangled in some strong seaweed. Her lungs screamed for air as she held her breath and her vision grew blurry, one thought raced through her head; Was she going to die? Her breath left her body and the last few bubbles reached the surface, unknown to the rest as a cry for help.

InuTashio tensed, something wasn't quite right besides the fact his intended and his son's intended were in the water. Screw cold! He had to save his mate-to-be! As he stood an unfamiliar hand stopped him, making him poise for an attack. 'Well I'll be…a water nymph!' The nymph's wide green eyes and short periwinkle hair made his porcelain skin look very fragile as his head shook back and forth, waving his hands in front of him frantically. _(Sort of like: "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's me!")_ InuTashio lowered his hands and the male nymph sighed in relief.

"A-Allow me to retrieve your intendeds……." He stuttered. _(His voice is like Sasuke's from Naruto! I don't own that show or Manga either! XD)_ InuTashio and Sesshomaru nodded, the nymph racing into the water, diving in once he was deep enough.

The nymph looked around and he spotted something shimmering in the distance.

**Flashback**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Foxx shouted, her small footsteps carefully placed in her father's workshop.

"Yes daughter! Come in! I have something for you." Her father said happily and a seven-year old Foxx made her way over to him. He pulled her into his lap and slipped a delicate-looking necklace around her neck. Foxx looked at the small mirror he kept in there to see the full out view of some of his carvings and saw a beautiful two-chained silver necklace that had an emerald half and a ruby half.

"Oh Daddy! It's wonderful!" Foxx smiled and hugged him.

"It's for when you meet a nymph." He announced and winked, making her laugh.

"Daddy! Those don't exist!" Foxx giggled out.

"Ah but they do. This necklace is very special. When you're in distress, it separates, only if you're underwater of course, and one half goes to the nymph as a gift of loyalty and friendship." He said. "As long as you both wear yours, it will form into a tattoo on you neck to your shoulder, and you will be able to breathe underwater."

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes now go off and play." He laughed and she made her way out.

**End flashback**

The nymph swam over with fluid grace and agility, spotting the emerald part of the necklace. He grabbed it and jammed it over his neck, it fusing with his skin. Foxx lay unconscious as the water filled her lungs and her body filled with air again. Her emerald eyes snapped open and she noticed a burning sensation on her neck. She looked down and saw a glowing red dragon tattoo that trailed around her neck and to her shoulder.

"But that means……" Foxx murmured and looked around.

'There she is- She's tangled in a Cayucos's tentacles… I hate these things…' He grabbed two big kelp leaves and tied one around his mouth and nose. He then swam over and saw her tugging at the 'seaweed'. "That won't work miss."

"H-huh?! Well why not?!" Foxx said stopping.

"It's a Cayucos demon's tentacles. It's a death demon. They trap people who can't breathe underwater and drown them, if they don't get them that way they release the toxins, which you would have made it do if you kept pulling." He stated. "Here put this around your mouth and nose, it will keep you safe when I cut it's tentacles off you."

Foxx did as she said and spotted Kagome swimming to the surface of the lake. He pulled out a dagger and made a swift cut, grabbing her by the arm and swimming up and away from the Cayucos.

"I have your intended! She is safe!" He called and InuTashio shot up on high alert, spotting Foxx swimming to shore, shivering.

When she got out he embraced her and then backed up, pulling out his extra hoari and wrapping that and his tails around her before embracing her again.

The nymph walked out of the water and the water looked as if it never touched him, it rolling off. Kagome raced over to Sesshomaru and he copied his father before kissing her lips.

"I thought you two were goners!" Shippo said and InuYasha hit him on the head, getting hit by Kikyo who got a high-five from Sango.

"You're nice and warm….." Foxx sighed in InuTashio's embrace and he chuckled, sitting with her on his lap and close to his chest. Miroku and Shippo started a fire close to the couples and they basked in the warmth, sighing in contentment. Sango giggled and grabbed a blanket, walking over to the nymph.

"Would you like a blanket?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes please. My name is Ayden, nice to meet you all-" He started but stopped as two loud smacks rang through the clearing. Ayden stared in the direction with wide eyes, seeing two smiling inu's holding their cheeks. "Did they just…."

"Yes they did, but that's because they groped them." Sango said Bud howled with laughter. Kagura laughed and leaned against Joshi who blushed a terribly deep red.

"And he had the guts to use both…" Kagome mumbled blushing. Only the demons of the group heard her and they laughed louder. "Don't make me grope all of you!" They grew silent.

"Actually Kagome, I wouldn't mind that in the least." Sesshomaru said smiling perversely. Another smack rang through the clearing and they began to laugh at a blushing Kagome.

"So………… do you have any abilities Foxx? You never really use them." Kohaku asked and she perked grinning.

"I have………. X-Ray vision!" She stated and his face flushed.

"I'm serious!" He said blushing as Rin laughed.

"Okay….okay….. Zee ability to sense skittles!" She announced louder and InuYasha snorted, Kikyo holding back peals of laughter. "And the ability to act like InuYasha! 'NO-WAIT! K- Insert face-plant here!"

Kikyo howled in laughter, clutching her sides as did Kagome, how accurate!

"Not. Funny." InuYasha growled and InuTashio growled at him warning him not to growl at Foxx.

"Fine!" Foxx huffed. "I can speak in crow! AHO! AHO!" She said flapping her arms like wings. InuTashio and Sesshomaru laughed louder and Ayden joined, thinking it was safe to now.

"Erm…..Zee ability to exotic dance on a tightrope!" Foxx shouted and Kagome, Bud, and InuYasha laughed louder falling over, Kagome into Sesshomaru's chest.

"The ability to sing my abc's backwards in C major!" She said smiling and Kagome paused.

"I have the ability to make Sesshomaru bow to meh!" Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really!" Sesshomaru exclaimed unsure.

"Yesh." Kagome said and laid her head on his thigh, looking up at him with a sweet look. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to resist her, but failed and kissed her.

"By gods he did it!" Foxx said in a fake British accent.

"Did what?" Miroku and Sango chorused.

"She made him bow to kiss her!" InuYasha said applauding her.

_Note: Okay! I know this is a bit short! But I PROMISE I will make the next chapter at least six pages! The usual amount! So it will be done in the next month! I also need someone to make a lemon for Sesshomaru/Kagome, and InuTashio/Foxx! I whimped out! Sorry! So PM me to send me one and I expect it to be the best! No three minute things! XD So I'll catch you all later! I have a surprise to post on the 31 of October! So BEWARE! XD Later!_


	12. Love Part I

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things have been getting very spicy between couples. Who's next?**

_Disclaimer: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**(THE WAIT IS OVER! XD THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! YAY! X3 There is something I must say! Kagura and Bud are not to be a pair! Don't kill meh! You'll understand!)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Love Part I**

"Tairuhi!" Foxx shouted and the group raced after him, seeing a castle in the distance. Tairuhi was flying and he was chanting happily 'The castle is there!' over and over as they advanced on the grand marble structure. It was almost nightfall and everyone wanted to sleep, but seeing all of the people there and the women squealing as Sesshomaru and InuTashio came into sight let them know it would be a great while before their heads hit their pillows.

InuTashio wrapped and arm around Foxx's waist and they heard growls of jealousy and challenge to be his. InuTashio snorted and smirked, like he'd ever leave Foxx! That was NEVER going to happen in a million years! Even after that! An inu demoness licked her lips at him and Foxx growled possessively, startling both the demoness and InuTashio.

He never knew she was that possessive of him! That was very exciting to know. He chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, making her blush darkly.

**MANY HOURS LATER:**

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room that she shared with Sesshomaru. The room was huge with ebony black walls and silver bed sheets with golden covers on top. The room was only light by the light of moonlight. At the moment Kagome was wearing a silver, black, and blue colored night gown, it went down to just above her knees.

She was waiting for Sesshomaru to come in from talking with old friends or people who just wanted to talk to him. Kagome waited a little while longer then decided to get up and read a book until she heard Sesshomaru walking towards the room.

Kagome closed the book she had been reading and put it back on the shelf, it had been almost two hours and Sesshomaru still wasn't coming to the room yet. Kagome walked over to the bed then laid down to go to sleep and covered up.

After an hour or so Sesshomaru finally got away from everyone and headed to his and Kagome's room. He had felt that Kagome had wanted him there for some reason and was on his way when someone had stopped him.

Sesshomaru opened the door then closed it as quietly as he could trying to not wake up Kagome. Sesshomaru walked over to his side of the bed, took off his outer hoari and his top. He started to climb into bed and noticed Kagome wasn't in her regular night kimono he lifted the sheets up and noticed she had on a silver, black, and blue colored nightgown on. Sesshomaru climbed in the rest of the way then covered up and scooted over closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sesshomaru fell asleep for an hour and woke up to see Kagome had turned around while he was asleep and had her face in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru was about to close his eyes again when Kagome brought her face to look at him and smiled.

"Well looks like someone finally made it in here after three or four hours." Kagome said a little curious.

"Ok look I could not get back here earlier because someone and stopped me to talk for a while." explained Sesshomaru.

"Wow, your not speaking in the third person anymore what a relief!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Kags but I do not need to unless...you want me to." Sesshomaru said in a threatening way.

"Oh no I had enough time trying to get you out of your cold ass mask and attitude you are not going to talk in the third person or I wont talk to you again." She threatened.

Sesshomaru looked up at her while an eyebrow lifted up questioning her if she really meant what she had said, then he got a great idea and put it into action.

"This Sesshomaru is most unpleased with what you have said." Sesshomaru said. Oh no he did not just do what she thought he did. Oh boy is he going to get his wannabe dog prince ass kicked right NOW!

"Sesshomaru, how about we talk for a little while and maybe work some sort of an agreement ok?" said Kagome devilishly with a smirk on her face.

"Kagome why are you smirking….. and what agreement are you talking

about?" Sesshomaru said a little worried about what she was thinking.

Kagome pushed him on to his back and climbed on top of him around his waist. Sesshomaru looked at her then realized what Kagome just did. That was when he thought that he was probably in a lot of trouble. Kagome bent forward and was mere inches away from Sesshomaru's nose and he lifted his head closer to hers.

"You know you drive me crazy sometimes." said Sesshomaru huskily.

"Yes. And I'm proud of it." Was all that Kagome said Sesshomaru took her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back and they continued until the need for air became desperate and they broke for air. Kagome kissed his markings making him purr loudly. She went down to his neck and kissed up to his jaw. Sesshomaru took her chin and kissed her again, she broke for air and licked his jaw line.

Sesshomaru pinned her underneath of him and started kissing her stomach and sucking it. Kagome punched him on the arm playfully, then kissed him.

"You know that punching me does you no good at all especially right now Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed crimson dark red and turned her face away making Sesshomaru chuckle at her innocent actions. Their faces mere centimeters away.

He started kissing her again and slide a hand into her nightgown, grabbing one breast very gently. Sesshomaru started to pull down her nightgown strap and she grew nervous. Just for a moment he paused, looking at her golden silk bra blocking him and glared at it, hoping it would melt away. With a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru removed her bra and threw it into the black abyss of the room.

Sesshomaru started to travel down to her neck in a soft trail of butterfly kisses. When he took Kagome's breast into his mouth she whimpered and arched up, burying her hands into the sheets of the bed. He sucked and nipped her, teasing her the whole time. Then went to the next one giving it just as much attention as the other one.

"Sess…" Kagome breathed and he growled, going lower. Sesshomaru then took his hand and ripped her nightgown off without hesitation. Kagome pinned him underneath her and started to pull the sash to his pants and made him whimper, she laughed a little. Kagome kissed his neck and stopped to tease his nipples.

The truth was that Kagome was a little nervous, to be doing this and also if she was doing this right. Kagome traveled lower and Sesshomaru moaned her name, she looked back up and saw that his golden eyes had closed. Kagome then started to untie the complicated sash, Sesshomaru opened his eyes he growled and pinned her underneath him. He started going lower and looked at her thong. He flicked his wrist and removed them throwing them on to the ground.

Sesshomaru went down to her jewel and started to massage her with his tongue. Kagome moaned and arched her back, squirming underneath him.

'Why does he have to tease me for so long….. Kami it feels so good…' Kagome thought and gasped when Sesshomaru stuck his tongue into her cavern.

'Kami if only she knew what she does to me' thought Sesshomaru, while holding back his demon his eyes flashing a soft pink. Kagome took that chance and swung them around putting Sesshomaru underneath her.

She craned her neck down to him and kissed him fiercely, he kissed her back and growled. Kagome started traveling down his body when she got to his stomach she started to pull his pants down. When she pulled them all the way off she blushed crimson red and turned her head away for a moment. 'God! Why does he have to be so big? Is it even normal?'

Kagome looked back when she heard Sesshomaru move, she slowly wrapped her hand around his hard length and he moaned loudly. Kagome started kissing his erection and started traveling to the tip.

When she did Kagome slipped her mouth around his erection and he bucked into her mouth, Sesshomaru half growled and half moaned in bliss when she started bobbing her head up and down. Kagome started sucking on him and he reached down to encourage her to go a little faster, she did and he bucked into her mouth.

Kagome removed her mouth and climbed back up to him and kissed him. Sesshomaru groaned not knowing how much more of this he could take, Kagome blushed finding herself lying underneath him. Sesshomaru positioned him self between her legs and started to roll his hips against hers. She rolled her hips against his making him whimper. He pushed into her a little bit and she moaned in pain and delight. Sesshomaru looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He said in such a deep voice it sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes I am sure." Kagome breathed in quickly and Sesshomaru kissed her fiercely impaling her. She screamed into his mouth and he whimpered not moving at all letting her get use to him.

"Are you read dear?" Sesshomaru breathed against her lips. Kagome nodded her head and he pulled out of her, she gasped and her hands slid into his hair.

He went back in and she moaned and arched into him, her hips started to move against his. Sesshomaru let out a loud groan and it sent a shiver up Kagome's spine. Sesshomaru started to rock against her going deeper each time he reentered her. Kagome moaned and arched with every meet if their hips, getting louder every time. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that she was so tight.

He moaned and put her legs on his shoulders, making her scream in pleasure as they grew closer to paradise, the pleasure was searing hot and she could barely take it!

"More!" She whimpered and he complied, growling as his loins tightened. This was better than he could even have asked for! Kagome felt he body go numb and then burst to life, making her scream. She did not feel him mark her as his mate. He was now thrusting his cum into her and purring gently. They fell to the bed panting and trying to catch their breath.

"That... was amazing love..." Sesshomaru breathed and they turned to the side, slidding the covers over their sweat covered bodies.

"I agree... I love you..." Kagome murmured, feeling him bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too my beautiful mate, goodnight..." Sesshomaru said and they drifted into the land of dreams.

_Note: Well my lovely readers! How did you like it! Let me remind you to thank Electric Cat Demon for helping me with these! She helped encourage me to edit these and supposedly make them 'better' or something! _**X3**_ The surprise is approaching on October 31__st__! I bet you all are so excited to find out what it is! Maybe I'll post it earlier than that! It all depends on getting over fifteen reviews people! I'm charging more the more chapters I post! _**XD**_ later!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	13. Love Part II

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things have been getting very spicy between couples. Who's next?**

_Disclaimer: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**(THE WAIT IS OVER! XD THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! YAY! X3 There is something I must say! Kagura and Bud are not to be a pair! Don't kill meh! You'll understand!)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Love Part II **

Off in the distance everyone could hear a very loud instinctive slap, then someone shout HENTAI and then they heard the word DOWN. Foxx was flushed red from InuTashio because he had had the nerve to grope her right after she got out of the hot springs. She walked past him and got dressed quickly before he got up and tried to do something again.Foxx kicked him and snorted in anger. InuTashio got up after she had walked off and headed toward his room. When she walked in, she gasped.

InuTashio's room was beautiful! The sheets on his bed were a pure silky black and had golden swirls embroidered into them. The walls were painted with pictures of past battles and one of himself and his two sons.

She felt that someone was watching her and turned around and saw InuTashio standing behind her. InuTashio shut the door and that is when Foxx also noticed that the only light in the room was by candles.

Foxx felt InuTashio wrap his arms around her and bring her against him, holding her close. InuTashio began to purr and picked Foxx up. He took her over to his bed and laid her down like she would break if he wasn't careful.

InuTashio climbed onto the bed and put himself above her, then bent his head down and took her lips into a passionate kiss. Foxx kissed him back while putting her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for air and he whispered in her ear

" I hope you know that your slaps only will arouse me…." InuTashio whispered huskily.

Foxx blushed dark red. He smirked and brought his face to where she could she him. She smiled back at him and moved a little from underneath him.

Foxx looked at his face and saw his eyes closed in absolute in bliss.

Foxx saw want and a fiery desire burning in his eyes and turned away so InuTashio wouldn't see her blushing. He noticed and turn her face to his by her chin. InuTashio bent down and took her lips into a passionate kiss, groaning as he backed off..

When Foxx opened her eyes InuTashio was gone, she heard something looking over to the side. She saw InuTashio taking off his outer hoari and threw it on the floor somewhere in the dimly lit room..

He walked back over to the bed and climbed back on. His face hovered only centimeters above Foxx's. In the candlelight his silver hair glowed like a moonlit curtain. He started to kiss her again and slid his hands into her kimono top, clutching a breast gently. Foxx gasped in surprise and blushed as he started to untie her obi.

For a moment he paused, looking at the lacy black bra that blocked his goal. With one quick flick of his claw he had removed it, his purr getting louder, making Foxx blush deeper.

InuTashio began to travel down to her neck in a trail of licks, nips, and kisses. When he took her nipple into his mouth she arched up and buried her hands in his silver locks. He nipped and sucked in a teasing fashion and went to the next one and gave it just as much attention as he did to the other one.

"Inu…" She moaned and he growled, still heading lower.

Foxx grabbed his arm and pulled him back up towards her and got on top of him. She pulled at the sash holding his pants and whimpered, making him chuckle. She started kissing his neck down to his chest and stopped to slowly tease his nipples. Truth was, she was nervous if she was doing this right…. InuTashio moaned her name and she went down lower, she looked back up at him seeing that his eyes were closed.

Foxx then began the process of untying the confusing sash belt started when he opened his eyes and growled playfully at her, pinning her underneath him in an instant. InuTashio went down to her stomach kissing it sensuously and probed her navel with his tongue. He started to pull the rest of her kimono down and kissed, licked, and nipped every time he pulled the silky fabric down lower. When he had them off he once again stopped to look at the evil thing she called her thong. Growling in lust he cut them off, throwing them off the bed and went down to her jewel massaging it with his tongue. Foxx arched her back and moaned in bliss.

'Oh Kami…. why does he have to tease me so much…' Foxx thought and gasped as he did something unexpected. He stuck his tongue into her cavern and she moaned louder, while doing this he stuck three fingers into her and kept bringing them in and out of her heat.

'God if only she knew what her body is doing to me.' InuTashio to himself trying to hold back his demon, his eyes flashing a light pink. Foxx took that chance and swung around and put InuTashio on bottom.

She grabbed his chin and craned her neck down and gave him a fiery kiss. He kissed her back and his purr turned into a growl. Foxx kissed her way down his body and when she got to his stomach she started to pull InuTashio's hakkamas down. When she pulled them all the way off she blushed and turned her head. Kami! Were they all this big?! Is this normal? She turned to look back at hearing InuTashio sitting up.

Foxx wrapped her hand around his hard length and groaned loudly. She then began to place butterfly kisses on his member, making him moan. Foxx slowly made it to the tip of his erection and her mouth slipped around him. InuTashio moaned and began to growl in pleasure and buck as she bobbed up and down. Didn't she have a gag reflex? (Tehehe! I like this question! XD)

Foxx started to suck on him and he reach down encouraging her to go faster, she did and he bucked even faster, he growled deeply as he came, feeling her drink him up. She removed her mouth and crawled back up kissing him long and hard. He didn't know how much more he could take! He whimpered in lust and she blushed, as she found herself underneath him.

InuTashio situated himself between her long legs, rolling his hips into hers. Foxx moaned and her hips rolled with his, making him whimper in delight. He smiled seductively and kissed her. When he pushed into her a little ways and she arched her back up and whimpered in pleasure and pain. InuTashio's molten gold eyes burned through the dimly lit room, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you positive you want to mate me now? We can wait if you wish." InuTashio asked, his voice sending chills of excitement through her.

"I'm ready." Foxx breathed and he kissed her heatedly, impaling her virgin core. She screamed into his mouth and he whimpered, not moving. He waited for her to get used to him and stayed as still as he could, accidentally bucking, Foxx yelped lightly and he let out a soothing growl, hoping to calm her.

"Are you ready love?" He breathed, his voice full of pleasure and desire. Foxx nodded slowly and he pulled out, making her gasp and bury her hands in his hair again. He plunged back in and she cried out, her hips moving against his. He let out a deep groan and she shivered as it passed into her body.

He started to rock against her, going even deeper into her every time. She moaned and arched into him with each meet of their hips, getting louder each time. InuTashio lived in the moment, he was surprised to find out that she was hot and very tight inside and it was driving his senses mad, his beast wanting to make her scream his name.

InuTashio started to go a little faster and stayed at that pace for a for a few moments, enjoying the relief he was receiving. Foxx started to move her hips against his faster and he picked up his pace to keep up with her. InuTashio starting going faster with each buck and Foxx kept up with him challenging him to go even faster with each time they met.

Now they were using their demon speed and rocking against each other very fast. Foxx kept up with him and howled in pleasure, trying to keep control of her body a little while longer to cum with InuTashio at the same time. InuTashio started to slow down a bit but then he hit a sweet spot inside of Foxx and he sped back up focusing on that spot. She wouldn't be able to last very much longer and InuTashio knew it too.

"Inu! Oh Kami!" Foxx howled in ecstasy as she felt the knot in her stomach start to tighten into an unbearable burning need. He went even faster than before trying to bring himself to cum with Foxx. He wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him even closer to her to let him go even deeper into her each time. Foxx dug her nails into his back a little and thrust her hips against his at the same pace hitting a sweet spot for him, making him bark in pleasure.

She was about ready to cum when she noticed InuTashio's eyes slowly bled red. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes were bleeding red as well. Foxx was overwhelmed with pleasure as InuTashio put her on her hands and knees. This was so good! InuTashio was about to cum and he pounded into her fast and hard. He felt her walls begin to quake around him and he went faster.

Just as InuTashio was about to cum, Foxx howled in completion, cumming and coaxing him into releasing into her awaiting womb. At her release he bit into her neck and he shuddered as he thrust his thick seed into her.

They both fell to the bed trying to catch their breath, exhausted and tired. InuTashio, now locked with her rolled to their sides, purring.

"How was your night Foxx?" InuTashio panted out smiling.

"It… was marvelous…" She breathed and he nuzzled his mark, his sleepy purr increasing.

"Well get some sleep my mate and I will see you in the morning." He yawned and buried his nose into her hair..

"Okay well good night then…see you in the morning." Foxx sighed. He then pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight Foxx, hope I love you….." InuTashio whispered lovingly..

"I love you too, you over grown example of a dog." Foxx yawned sarcastically and he let out an airy chuckle as they drifted off to sleep.

_Note: Well fellow readers! DON'T FORGET TO THANK ELECTRIC CAT DEMON. Just so you know she gave me this chapter first to edit and the Sesshomaru Kagome lemon before this was given to me after! Tell us how you liked it! The surprise is approaching on October 31__st__! I bet you all are so excited to find out what it is! Maybe I'll post it earlier than that! It all depends on getting over fifteen reviews people! I'm charging more the more chapters I post! XD later!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	14. Sick? Or Something Else?

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things have been getting scary and funny and they watch helplessly while Foxx and Kagome are trapped. Underwater.**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Sarcasm or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**(THE WAIT IS OVER! XD OCTOBER THIRTY-FIRST IS HERE! AND THE TERRIBLE SURPRISE IS REVEALED! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Posted on Halloween**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sick? Or something else?**

Foxx woke up in the morning to the sound of birds and InuTashio's purr….and the sudden urge to vomit. Breaking out of his grip around her waist she raced into the bathroom, shutting the sliding door with a loud clack. When she broke out of his embrace he woke up immediately. That **never** happened. He walked over to the bathroom _(It's connected to their room)_ and knocked gently, hearing almost silent heaving.

"Love? Are you alright?" InuTashio asked a frown marring his face.

"Why yes! I'm totally _fine_! I just like to throw up in the morning! _Of course _I'm not okay! I must have the stomach flu or something….." Foxx said sarcastically and began to brush her teeth, using mouthwash to rid herself of the gross taste.

"But that's not right…. You were fine last night." InuTashio thought out loud and he felt a surge of excitement race through him. She came out of the bathroom and wondered what he was excited about, and why he was sniffing the air.

"What's up?" Foxx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're with our pup love!" He said happily. Silence fell over them for a brief moment and she started to smile radiantly. She let out a huge cheer and dressed in a kimono, racing across the hallway to Sesshomaru and Kagome's room where giggles and gasps were heard. Sesshomaru, hearing her footsteps quickly threw the covers over them as the door slid open at mach speed.

"I'm **pregnant**!" Foxx cheered and the couple yelped at her loud exclamation.

"P-pregnant? That's won….der….ful?" Kagome started but Foxx was already gone, squealing and racing down the hallway. Sesshomaru saw InuTashio come out of his room with his hakkamas on, some maids blushing and averting their gazes from his chiseled chest. He wore a look of joy and fear on his face, which he knew all too well from the past.

InuTashio was worried. Very worried. Okay terrified yet happy! What if she had outrageous mood swings? Like when Izayoi was with InuYasha?

**Flashback:**

_"INUTASHIO! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" A woman fumed and Sesshomaru heard, quickly going back into the library. He wanted to kill that woman, her voice was so loud and it made his ears ache badly he felt extremely sorry for his father, though he'd never say that._

_InuTashio carefully walked out of his study, a scared look on his face. Why did he pick her as his next mate? Oh. Right. He loves her! But could Kami have skipped the massive mood swings? At least the sad ones and angry ones. _

_"Y-yes love?" InuTashio said nervously, his voice wavering. She looked pissed. No. More than that. She looked like hell itself! _

_"WHERE WERE YOU!? I SEARCHED HERE TWICE AND YOU WERE GONE! I ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE WEEKS OF PREGNANCY AND YOU'RE HIDING!" Izayoi shouted angrily and hit his shoulder, growing sad. "And I thought you loved me!" She began to sob and she covered her face with her hands._

_"I-Izayoi! I do love you! I'm sorry I was out patrolling and I just go back a few minutes ago!" He whimpered. He pouted and gave her a hug, hearing a giggle. 'Oh no….'_

_"I love you so much! Come with me! Let's go to the gardens! It's a beautiful day!" Izayoi giggled and kissed him before taking his hand, walking away with him. Some maids took cotton out of their ears and the guards were shaking. Good thing she didn't notice them. Or else she may have taken her anger out on them. _

_'Kami help me…..' InuTashio thought whimpering mentally as Izayoi babbled on about colors of the pups room and such._

_**End Flashback (THANK GOD)**_

InuTashio thought the same thing as he caught up to her, kissing her happily. This was going to be the scariest six months of his life.

**The Beginning of the Fifth Month of Foxx's Pregnancy: **

"It's about time for Kagome and I to go to the future for a few days…" Foxx sighed looking over at InuTashio who happened to look very upset.

"Let me go with you…" InuTashio whimpered with puppy eyes, lip and all. He hated it when she left without him, and he had an extremely bad feeling something was going to go wrong, like their pup would get hurt, or Foxx would get hurt or killed. Or worse. 'I have yet to find out what the worst is…'

"Sorry my darling puppy, you can't come with us. I want to surprise you with something special." _(Just so you know demonic pregnancy in my story only lasts seven months.)_ She said and InuTashio's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I just don't want you to get hurt love!" He said taking her hands in his.

"I won't! You know Kagome and I! We're tough girls! Pregnant too!" _(Yes Kagome is pregnant. I just thought it funnier to do a flashback with InuTashio instead because he's had TWO mates before Foxx and Sesshomaru has had oh let's see- none except Kagome!)_ Foxx said and winked, nudging him playfully.

"Alright. But I'm taking you there." InuTashio huffed stubbornly. She laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the lips.

"Alright you stubborn old dog." She giggled and he growled, smiling.

"I'll show you 'old'" He growled playfully and began to kiss her face while tickling her. A while later InuTashio helped his mate onto his golden cloud, nuzzling her cheek when she was on. Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru playfully nipped at her ear.

"Are you two horny dogs ready yet?" Foxx sighed and Sesshomaru and Kagome blushed lightly, they didn't like it when people said things about them that were sexual.

"Y-yes!" Kagome said and Sesshomaru purred, resting his hands on her hips.

"See what I mean?" Foxx whispered to InuTashio and he chuckled rubbing her round stomach. They took to the sky and InuTashio's feeling of dread worsened. Foxx noticed his unease and purred soothingly, him relaxing a small bit. Something wasn't right now. He was more uptight than usual and his aura radiated anxiety and worry. In a half an hour the well came into sight and Kagome smiled, hugging Sesshomaru around the waist tightly, hearing him grunt lightly.

"Kagome, it will be fine." Sesshomaru said and kissed her lovingly.

"InuTashio…I guess I'll see you in a week." Foxx said and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Please don't go. At least not today…." He begged and held her protectively.

"I have to go for now…." Foxx said getting teary-eyed. She began to walk away but after a few steps she turned around and hugged him again, kissing him as tears raced down her face slowly. He whimpered as she let go, walking slowly to the well. His feeling of dread worsened the closer she got to the well and he knew what was wrong, rushing over just as she went over the edge, a blue light engulfing her. He followed quickly and hit the ground with a light thud, looking up to see his son peering down with a surprised look.

"No….." InuTashio breathed touching the floor of the well, the dirt shifting lightly. 'Melanie!'

Foxx landed on the other side of the well. She felt InuTashio jump in after her scared and alarmed. She waited for him to embrace her and opened her eyes, seeing nothing. 'No! This can't be happening!'

InuTashio began to shake and whimper, tears filling his eyes as his claws dug into the dirt. Sesshomaru smelt the salt of tears and looked down again, seeing his father having a meltdown. What was going on?

Foxx began to dig frantically, tears spilling down her face faster. "No! No! No!"

Kagome climbed down and saw Foxx's frantic state, climbing down faster.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Why won't the well work! InuTashio was following me and he's not here!" Foxx shouted scared and panicked more.

"Father, what's wrong!?" Sesshomaru said climbing down quickly, seeing his father's tears hitting on the ground.

"The well isn't working for me. What's going on! I have rosary!" InuTashio said tugging at the rosary on his neck.

"I-I'm not sure! Try again!" Kagome stuttered and helped Foxx up. Foxx jumped down carefully and hit the ground gently, no sunlight reaching her. Nor an embrace. But the one thing she did smell was InuTashio's tears.

"It's not working! The well quit for InuTashio and I!" Foxx sobbed crying as Kagome embraced her.

InuTashio cried, his shoulders shaking. Sesshomaru rubbed his back and whimpered in sympathy.

'My mate….my pup…….gone?' He thought and the world faded to black just as Foxx's did.

_Note: Well how'd you like it! It's getting dramatic! But I PROMISE it will get better! And then another surprise! Uwa! Comments and flamers are welcome! Bye!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	15. InuTashio's Reaction

**Insanity to the Tenth Degree**

**Summary of Chapter: Things have been getting worse lately, Father has locked himself in his room and hasn't come out in at least a month. I wonder if he's alright. - Sesshomaru**

_Note: I do not own anything but Foxx, Bud, Ayden, and my plot. Got it?_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Sarcasm or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**Well! Let's see here! **

**Chapter Fifteen: InuTashio's Reactions.**

_Sesshomaru's Point of View:_

It's been so long since I've seen Father. At night I can hear him whimpering and smell the salt of his tears. It's been a crushing blow to all of us, knowing the well may never work for him again. There's an empty space without the couple, Foxx's smile, the resounding shriek and smack. Father rubbing his cheek smiling. I miss that.

No one has seen him but Kagome, and she won't say a word of how he is health wise, but her face is always sad and longing when she comes to me, she's always crying when she isn't with Foxx on the other side. I can't seem to get over the empty feeling inside with Foxx gone.

_Sango's Point of View:_

Kagome's been very sad and quiet every time she arrives back home, we come and visit every once in a while, but Miroku, Kohaku and I are rebuilding the Demon Slayers' Village. The thought of InuTashio was heartbreaking as to what I've heard from some maids. He might not even see his pups grow up, and the fact he may never see his mate again, to hold in his arms made the castle glow dimly, unlike the cheerful aura it held a month before. It was so……..empty.

_Kagome's Point of View:_

I had just returned from the future, walking up the marble staircase to the West wing, some dinner on the tray I held, along with a large manila envelope. She hoped this would cheer him up some. It was a wonderful surprise. Sesshomaru poked his head out of his study and spotted me, smiling lightly. He's become less open, withdrawn since his father locked himself in his room. He's even colder to me, his mate. I looked both ways before taking off my earring, it turning into a key which I used to open the door.

"InuTashio?" I called softly and saw him laying on the bed, staring blankly out the balcony window. His hygiene was the same, he was clean, but his hair had lost his shine, the healthy cheerful glow on his skin gone, and his eyes were depressed and held an empty void-like look in them. 'I wish he would smile….'

InuTashio looked over to me and sat up. When I set down the food he began to eat in silence, which hung in the air like a thick mist.

"InuTashio, I took some pictures of Foxx for you if you want to see, and then there's another surprise I hope will cheer you up a small bit." I said my eyes getting misty. It was so amazing that someone could change from being so happy and cheerful to depressed and withdrawn so fast. It made my heart ache for the couple.

InuTashio's eyes flickered with a tiny bit of excitement. I took the pictures out of the envelope and handed to them seeing a ghost of a smile.

_Third Person Point of View:_

The first picture as of Foxx sleeping underneath the god tree, the sun bathing her face in a radiant light. She was smiling in it and snuggling a white inu plushie, making him happy to know her dreams were pleasant. The second picture was of Kagome and Foxx making funny faces in their efforts to cheer him up for a while. InuTashio smiled a bit and Kagome's heart leapt for joy. He smiled! For the first time in a month!

The third picture was of Foxx and she was blowing him a kiss, he grinned a bit, if the kiss was there, he caught it. By now Kagome and her beast were cheering, happy that he was smiling. He looked at the pictures that were black, and he raised an eyebrow.

"They're pictures of….. Oh just look closely. You'll see!" Kagome giggled and he looked, his eyes widening in shock and surprise. "Surprise!"

"I have two pups?" He breathed. This was great! But….then again….. He sighed sadly and looked at the pictures longingly. "What gender? Do you know?"

"Girls." Kagome smiled. Foxx had said he wanted a girl this time, two sons were enough! InuTashio grinned, tears brimming the corner of his eyes.

"I wish I could be there for when they are born…" InuTashio said and a tear dropped onto the bed. Kagome hugged him as he began to cry silently. Wait…Why should he be upset! This is wonderful! He stood up and walked over to the balcony window.

"Excuse me Kagome but I'd like to get a breath of fresh air." He said to her and she gasped in surprise. This is the first time that he's decided to go outside. Sesshomaru was on his balcony and he jumped lightly as his father flew by on his golden cloud. He smiled widely and looked at Kagome and she smiled back.

_With Foxx:_

Foxx sighed as she walked through the streets of Tokyo, nothing was fun without her mate. People looked at her with fascination, awe, and curiosity. She was unnaturally beautiful, but she couldn't help it. She's…..well. Her!

"That can't be Ai……she's not pregnant." A person said.

"She must be an extreme fan of her acting skills." Another whispered.

"Her husband is so handsome, golden eyes, silver hair…. He's so dreamy!" A young woman sighed. "I wish he was mine."

"I was reading the History of Japan today and he looks a lot like this one guy named….. Lord InuTashio? Ohh! There they are!" A girl squealed pointing to a giant flat screen television on one of the tall buildings. Foxx looked over quickly and gasped in shock. Up on the screen…. Was InuTashio and herself on the red carpet! NO WAY.

"But… that means…." Foxx murmured and her eyes widened. Turning around she began to rush home to Kagome's house.

"Foxx dear you're home earl…..y?" Aya, Kagome's mother trailed off as Foxx gave her a kiss on the cheek, rushing out into the backyard. Then the well house.

_With InuTashio:_

He landed near the God tree, sitting in the grass. All of a sudden the well glowed blue and he shot up. Kagome was at the castle… could it be? He shot over and looked down at the bottom of the well and heard laughing.

"Foxx!" He said happily and jumped down, embracing her in a huge hug. He kissed her passionately as they let tears run down their faces. He had his mate back! And his **pups**! InuTashio purred loudly, rubbing her round stomach. Foxx knew why he was purring and felt one of the pups kick, making him perk.

"So you felt them?" Foxx giggled.

"I most certainly did love." He murmured and kissed her again, wiping her tears off her face. With one swift jump he brought them out of the well. He was so happy! InuTashio would never let her near that well again. His golden eyes narrowed and a small possessive growl came from his chest, making Foxx giggle.

"I missed you." He sighed kissing her face.

"I missed y- YOU HENTAI!" She shouted and smacked him upside the head. One of the pups kicked her stomach and she laughed. "I swear they'll be ready soon. They've been really active."

"The sooner the better." He chuckled and she smacked him on the forehead.

"Of all the things to think about!" She seethed but forced down a laugh.

"You know I can't help it." He laughed and kissed her.

_Note: I know it's pretty short but dinner is calling mah tummy! I love you all! Thank you for the worried comments last time! Comments and flamers! Thank you you're awesome!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	16. With Winter Comes Joy

**Summary of Chapter: Oh man! I'm panicking! Stop it! I need to calm down for Mel! After all! She is the one about to have two children! Bud.**

_Note: I do not own anything but Foxx, Bud, Ayden, and my plot. Got it?_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Sarcasm or animals talking"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

**Well! Let's see here! **

**Chapter Sixteen: With Winter Comes Joy**

_(Before I start the chapter you know what I noticed? Classified Irish has more comments then this story! Le gaspeth! Lol. But seriously! Do you like that more than this? I feel so brokenhearted! Lol. Jk!)_

Melanie lay in their bed asleep, a wide smile on her face. You could wonder what she was dreaming. But then again….

InuTashio walked down the hallway to wake his mate, heading to their room. He was so overjoyed to have her back. Though he could use some alone time with her, if only the pups were born. He sighed in defeat and you could imagine a small storm cloud over him, rain pouring down. He was happy but sad. How tragic.

Melanie yawned and she opened one emerald eye lazily, it still glazed over with sleep. She yawned again and with a bit of effort she sat up, rubbing her stomach. She heard the resounding click of the door in the quiet room and looked to see it slide open, InuTashio poking his head in with curious eyes to see if she was asleep or not.

"Good evening, love. It's almost time for dinner. Are you ready?" He asked softly, his eyes full of love and compassion. He sat down next to her and rested his hands on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

Melanie sighed in contentment and snuggled up to him as best as she could. "I had a great dream."

"Did you now? What was it of?" InuTashio asked and kissed her sweetly.

"Me kicking your ass." She laughed and he smiled and kissed her again. As he pulled away he chuckled and his lips hovered a breath away.

"You and I both could wish for that but for now it's impossible." InuTashio smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers, helping her stand.

"I guess." She sighed sadly and he laughed entwining his hand with hers. They walked out of the room and down the hallway, the soft tapping of their feet echoing along with jokes and laughter. InuTashio sniffed the air and went stiff, how long did she sleep again? He smelt it two times before and that was a _very_ long time ago, but he'd never forget the scent. Ever. He looked at her with a startled, scared, and concerned look.

"How long did you sleep?" He asked and noticed she winced, feeling dizziness and pain through his mark on her.

"Roughly about….three hours?" Melanie wondered and rubbed her stomach, she winced again and her breath left her.

"Melanie? I smell your birthing water." He said in a serious tone and she paled wincing again as she felt another jolt of pain. "You'll be fine, I'll carry you there."

He picked her up carefully and walked swiftly to the infirmary, the midwife perking. He nodded and she began babbling to the maids to get supplies out of a specific cabinet. Melanie looked at him with wide eyes full of fear, unsure of what was going to happen to her or the pups. He leaned over a bed and set her on it, kissing her sweetly.

"You'll do fine love."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the study and saw everyone racing around with a nervous and excited air, Bud racing up with Ayden.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked.

"Mel-Mel has gone into the infirmary! The pups are ready to be born!" Bud shouted and grabbed Ayden's hand, racing down the hallway again, now accompanied by Kagome and Sesshomaru. They came to the infirmary doors and Bud slid past, a small crash sounding.

"**WHO WAXED THE FLOORS**!?" He shouted and everyone laughed, Melanie winced while she did and InuTashio cast her a concerned glance.

"I just laughed too hard. That's all." Mel said smiling. Ayden rubbed Bud's back when he came back, sore from the small crash. Maids rushed by to clean the mess. Mel felt a small sharp stab as a contraction passed, she inhaled sharply and everyone looked to her with concerned eyes. "Jeez! I'm not gonna _die_! Relax!"

"We're all excited!" Kagome squealed in delight, hopping up and down in excitement. _(SPIDERPIG! Lol. Random thoughts….)_ Sesshomaru held her hips and tried to keep her still as not to excite Mel or put her in pain. He was very excited himself, if he didn't have good control over his emotions he'd be just like his mate, hyper as ever.

He was curious about one thing….what would his half sisters would look like. The same thoughts were buzzing through everyone's heads before the midwife raced over, questioning Mel.

"How long has if been since the contractions started, my lady?" She asked kindly, checking her pulse and temperature. Some of the maids asked Kagome, Sesshomaru, Bud and Ayden to leave before the midwife checked to see how far along her dilation had come along. "She only has a little bit to go! Then she can begin to push!"

InuTashio cast a nervous and excited glance at Mel, smiling. Melanie smiled again, wincing as another contraction hit. He sat behind her, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbed her stomach soothingly. She sighed and rested her head near the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming masculine scent.

"Everything will be fine love, you'll do fine." He said and kissed her head. She let out a shaky breath and rested her hands on top of his. He let out a soft comforting purr and she smiled lightly, wincing again. InuTashio tensed and then relaxed. He had to stay calm too… otherwise she'd never relax.

Millions of thoughts were racing through his head, would his mate and pups be alright? Would the birthing be successful? Would the pups survive? Would Melanie survive? He wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost Melanie again, this time including the life of his pups… that scared him greatly, but he had to be strong for her right now, she needed support. Her hands tensed on top of his and he entwined them, she was close to when she could start birthing, he could feel it.

"I love you." She said tilting her head to look at him. He lowered his face to hers and gave her a soft kiss, her grip on his hands tightening then loosening again.

"I love you too my mate." He said softly and kissed her again. She yelped suddenly and he jumped lightly, startled. "Are you alright love?"

"Just…..dandy." Mel said in a nervous yet unhappy tone as she noticed blood on the sheets. She whimpered and he growled soothingly, the midwife raced over, gasping in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you to be ready for another half hour my lady! You may begin to push now!" The midwife said and started ordering the maids, making them scramble babbling nonsense.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and everyone else tensed whenever they heard a cry from Melanie, Kagome now biting her claws.

"Stop Kagome." Sesshomaru said taking her hands in his, concealing her claws. She looked at him with nervous excited eyes and he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I know that they will be fine. But for them to be fine you need to relax."

"Okay." Kagome said gently, a worried look in her eyes.

InuTashio wiped a cool cloth over Melanie's forehead as she pushed, yelping in pain. He said soft encouraging things as she worked to bring their pups into the world. Melanie tried her best not to kill his hands, which were holding hers assuring her that everything was alright.

"Love you can do this." InuTashio said, running their hands over her stomach. He felt her grip his hands tighter and she gave a big push, her eyes tinting pink.

"I see the head of one pup my lady! You're doing wonderful!" The midwife smiled and InuTashio whimpered in joy. Melanie panted heavily as she pushed and felt the cool cloth pass over her forehead again. She smiled and took a deep breath, pushing again. The midwife laughed, delight shining in her eyes as she cut an umbilical cord and clamped it, a strangled gurgle-like cry filling the air. It got clearer as the midwife handed the pup to a maid and InuTashio sent her a look that she understood completely.

'Be careful! _First pup! One more to go and we're done!_ Thank Kami, I don't know how much more abuse my hands can take. _Hahaha._' InuTashio thought and saw the maid holding their pup walk over to the small tub of tepid water and began to wash the little girl carefully. He felt pride swell in his heart and happiness spread through him. He looked into his mate's eyes and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You're doing wonderful love." He murmured and then got a determined glint in his eyes. "Now let's get our next pup out shall we?"

Mel laughed and kissed his chin before she settled her head on his shoulder again. She cried out as she began the long process of birthing their second daughter, she was curious to see what they looked like and it was scorching her mind with millions of questions like names, eye color, and everything else under the rainbow of children.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had heard the cry of the first daughter and they both fought the urge to race in to see Sesshomaru's half-sister and Kagome's sister-in-law _(OMG Lol! I love it! XD )_ They looked at the others with excited eyes and the others had the same look, they had heard as well!

The first thing Mel would do was take a nice long bath in the springs, see her pups, then sleep for a looong time. After all, her nap was interrupted by them. InuTashio knew she was growing tired, the second pup would be harder to birth because of it. He emitted an anxious and excited purr, encouraging her further. She yelped as she pushed again this hurt reaaaaaaaaallllly bad! She was NEVER going to bear him anymore children after this! _( HAHA! Like she has a say!)_

"We're almost there my lady!" The midwife smiled. Finally! It felt like she was being split in half! She gave another push and the midwife announced she could see the head.

**A little while later….:**

Mel's head hit the pillow, a loud sigh of relief, another small cry filled the air and was soon quiet, handed to another maid.

"My lord may you take Lady Melanie and bathe her?" Mel gave a light cheer and he chuckled, picking her up tenderly. He walked into the springs and disrobing her. He removed his clothing and brought her into the water slowly, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. He lathered soap onto a cloth and began to rid her of the sweat and blood, warmth spreading over her.

"I can't wait…" InuTashio purred and she smacked him upside the head, growling in irritation.

"That's **ALL** you think of isn't it!" She snapped and he chuckled, she looked so cute when she was mad. He just continued to wash her. Their pups were waiting for them! They were alive and into the world. When they got back the pups were clean, laying bundled in an infirmary crib. The walked over as Kagome, Sesshomaru and everyone else walked in. Melanie looked at her pups in wonder and adoration. InuTashio's purr was very loud and prideful, he held her in his arms. The pups both had beautiful silver hair already that had very small dark brown pinstripe streaks through it. They both had small catlike tails wrapped around their small feet.

Sesshomaru stared at them in wonder, they were so…small. Even InuYasha when he was a pup wasn't that small! Their hands were so tiny… and they looked so fragile….

"Amazing…." He breathed and Kagome nodded, hugging him around the waist. The second born squirmed and opened it's eyes just a crack, showing golden green hues.

Melanie purred and reached over, smiling softly. The pup squirmed a bit letting out a short abrupt purr, ending as soon as it started.

"How cute!" Kagome swooned and Sesshomaru chuckles smiling. InuTashio set Mel in a chair next to the pups and then looked at the second pup smiling. She just looked at him through her slightly opened eyes and a strand of his hair tickled her nose, making her sneeze, the girls cooed and the men just laughed quietly.

InuTashio just leaned forward and nuzzled the newborn's stomach, getting another short purr and some squirms. He purred and kissed her forehead a small hand batting his cheek. He looked over to the first pup surprised and Melanie burst out laughing. The first pup was wide wake and was obviously startled by the man next to her sister and herself.

"Well….what should we name you?" He said in a surprised tone. He picked her up out of the crib and she let out a tiny nervous whimper. InuTashio let out a soft growl that made her calm down and relax as he cradled her. She looked at him with bright green eyes that had golden flecks hidden in them. They showed at different angles, but they were definitely breathtaking.

"Hm…..she reminds me of Mel don't you think?" Bud said and Ayden nodded enthusiastically.

"She's shy.." InuYasha smiled as he walked over and she tried to hide, closing her eyes. It seemed like she thought 'if you I can't see you, you can't see me'.

"I have it!" Bud said smiling.

A moment of silence passed by and Mel grew impatient, clearing her throat as she was handed the second pup.

"Her name will be…. Shika!" Bud said and smiled triumphantly as Mel smiled. InuTashio nodded in approval and rocked Shika back and forth gently, purring. Shika just fell back to sleep and snuggled into his chest.

"Then Shika it is." Mel chimed and the second pup became restless, whimpering quietly. Mel began to wonder what she had to do but her demonic side told her what to do, she undid he top of her kimono and the pup latched onto her breast immediately.

"I have always had a name in mind for a girl but I never thought I'd ever use it." Mel smiled and stroked the pups head gently as she fed. "It's Kalin. It means keeper of the keys."

"That's a beautiful name love. What do you think?" InuTashio asked the pup and Mel giggled as she felt her tighten her grip on the rim of her kimono as she drank more of her breast milk " We'll take that as a yes."

_Note: Um…. Tis a bit short but I'm happy I posted another chapter! So the pups are born. InuTashio must be VERY happy. XD For more than one reason. LOL. So I hope to get a secret amount of reviews from my readers, logged in or not. I don't care about flamers. So if you want to bite my head off go right on ahead._


	17. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

I knew I said this wouldn't happen! I promised it wouldn't to all of my faithful readers! But I totally LOST INTEREST! (Pouts) I am just as disappointed that my muse has fled me as you are, I've tried to get it back, but these plots do not interest me what so ever anymore!

The other fact is that I have tried to work on Naruto fan fictions, which I think is going okay, though I wish that I wouldn't have lost interest in Trashed and Scattered. I felt guilty about that, and now that I'm giving up on Classified Irish, Insanity To The Tenth Degree, and other stories who's names I cannot seem to recall at the moment….

Forgive me.

**Indigo Foxx**


End file.
